Say Hello to Dazai as a Main Character
by synstropezia
Summary: Day 7 (DazAtsu/Free day): Pada akhirnya Nakajima Atsushi sadar, bahwa kehancuran yang tengah ia alami ini bukan semata-mata karena kematian Akutagawa, melainkan disebabkan pula oleh omong kosong Dazai Osamu yang berkata 'semua akan baik-baik saja'. #HujanBulanJuni #dazai x multiship 2k19
1. No Longer Human

Dazai Osamu menjadi pengelana pada reinkarnasinya yang ke sekian kali.

Keputusan itu dirayakan dengan menikmati senja lewat senandung, di Pelabuhan Yokohama yang menuliskan kenangan masa silam untuknya–hari-hari monoton dari reinkarnasi sebelumnya, sampai ia mampu merangkaikan keutuhan dari peristiwa-peristiwa yang terpecah.

"Kamu tidak bisa bunuh diri ganda, jika hanya seorang diri~" Camar terbang melewatinya yang bersenandung. Dazai merasa diperhatikan, dan ia melambai tanda berterima kasih.

Pengelana hanya nama bohongan, karena nyatanya Dazai tak sebebas itu untuk menantang waktu–ia mengemban tugas penting dan konsekuensi berat, sebagai bayaran atas keputusan tersebut.

* * *

**Kenapa kamu selalu merebut mereka dariku?**

**Karena kau tidak pernah menganggap mereka berharga.**

* * *

Sepi selalu datang, lantas menggantikan kenangan yang ditulis dengan pertanyaan itu. Lambaian Dazai terhenti. Matanya menerawang apabila teringat tragedi masa lampau, namun lukanya tidak menjadi berlalu bahkan semakin basah.

* * *

_Selalu ada hari di mana Nakajima Atsushi–mantan bawahannya itu kehilangan kemampuan regenerasi yang berujung pada maut._

_Waktu ketika Kunikida Doppo–mantan rekannya di Agensi Detektif Bersenjata kehilangan idealisme, dan berakhir mengenaskan tanpa berarti apa pun._

_Saat di mana Nakahara Chuuya–mantan rekannya di Port Mafia mengaktifkan '__**corruptio**__n', dan Dazai gagal menetralkan kemampuannya. _

_Yosano Akihiko mati di tangan Tachihara Mochizou. Edogawa Ranpo terbunuh gara-gara menangani kasus aneh. Tanizaki merelakan nyawa demi Naomi, tetapi adiknya ikut tewas. Miyazawa Kenji diracuni musuh. Izumi Kyouka tertembak usai melindungi Nakajima Atsushi. Fukuzawa Yukichi–pemimpin agensi bahkan meninggal, ketika membahayakan diri untuk membantu perlawanan._

_Lalu yang terakhir ..._

* * *

_WHUSHHH ...!_

Angin berembus kencang dari arah belakang. Sesosok monster hitam menyambut Dazai, dengan taring runcing yang siap memenggal kepalanya–gelagat tersebut amat familier, sehingga Dazai tidak menengok barang sejenak

"Pergilah sebelum kubunuh."

Akutagawa Ryuunosuke adalah korban terakhir dari keserakahan takdir. Kepulangannya paling menyedihkan, karena pergi tanpa membawa alasan hidup dari Dazai Osamu.

* * *

**No Longer Human**

**Chara: Dazai Osamu x Akutagawa Ryuunosuke**

**Genre: Angst, poetry.**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, feel enggak dapet, kepanjangan, alur lambat, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "Dazai multi shipper" di tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 1: L'appel du Vide/Unwritten**

* * *

Keputusan ini menciptakan konsekuensi, di mana Dazai menjadi tak kasat mata demi menjaga keseimbangan dunia. Jika Akutagawa bisa melihatnya sampai mengeluarkan _rashomon_–si monster hitam bertaring tanpa meleset, jelas ada pertanda buruk yang cepat atau lambat terungkap, dan terdapat satu jawaban untuk itu; kehancuran dunia.

Kemunculan Dazai adalah tanda bahwa dunia tiba di ujung waktu, lantas ia mengorbankan diri untuk melindungi Yokohama, Port Mafia serta Agensi Detektif Bersenjata tanpa perlu kehilangan siapa pun.

"Jadi kamu mau membunuhku atau tidak?" Tangan kanannya dikeluarkan dari kantong _trench coat_. Pandangan Dazai menemui mata hitam jelaga yang kosong, dan sejenak Akutagawa merasai persamaan di antara mereka.

"Membunuhmu bukan hal yang su–"

Secara ajaib sentuhan Dazai melenyapkan _rashomon_. Keterkejutan Akutagawa membuat ia membabi buta dalam menyerang, dan tidak satu pun mengenai lawan. Seringai kemenangan tercetak di bibir Dazai dengan cara yang konyol -terlalu lebar seolah-olah menahan tawa–seakan-akan Akutagawa bertindak jenaka, meski niat membunuhnya begitu kentara.

"Apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Akutagawa memajukan langkah. Tatapan mereka berhenti berjumpa, semenjak Dazai disambut dengan serangan beruntun yang selalu saja, tidak mengandalkan akal.

"Ini baru pertama kalinya kita bertemu."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan terhadap _rashomon_. Tetapi, pergilah dari sini."

"Heee~ Siapa juga yang mau mendengarkan omonganmu? Tidak seharusnya kamu berlagak, setelah dikalahkan seperti tadi." Berlama-lama menatap punggung itu menjadikan Akutagawa gagal memahami dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia kehilangan amarah untuk membenci, dan malah terheran-heran akibat merasa familier?

"Sebagai gantinya aku akan mengawasimu."

Perbincangan santai bukanlah rutinitas atau kegiatan senggang mereka. Dazai membiasakan Akutagawa dengan kekejaman, penyiksaan yang berlarut-larut agar musuh tidak membunuh hatinya, melainkan Akutagawa sendiri yang menikam rasa. Berakhir di pelabuhan ini bersama senja, Akutagawa, dan menjadi 'kita' yang bukan lagi Dazai seorang benar-benar tak diduga oleh senyumannya yang tahu-tahu, mekar dalam kebahagiaan.

Menampakkan wajah baru yang penuh tawa, senyum, dan segala kekonyolannya tentu tidak buruk sepanjang mereka menjadi asing. Jika kebaikan ini dihadirkan di masa lalu, Akutagawa mungkin membencinya lantas beranggapan; kau_ bukan Dazai-san yang aku kenal_.

(Dulu sekali, Dazai sekadar ingin menjaga Akutagawa dengan bertindak sewajarnya, tanpa melebih-lebihkan kebaikan yang selalu Akutagawa anggap tidak pantas)

"Jadi boleh tolong jelaskan kenapa aku harus pergi dari sini?" Giliran Dazai yang memecah sunyi. Tangannya bahkan menepuk-nepuk tempat di samping, supaya Akutagawa tidak berdiri di belakang.

"Pelabuhan ini adalah daerah kekuasaan Port Mafia. Orang asing tidak seharusnya masuk."

"Orang asing, ya ..." Kepahitan itu menggetarkan tangannya, sewaktu Dazai mengulang kalimat serupa. Akutagawa tahu ada yang salah, dan ia ingin mencari tanpa pernah tahu, setelah ditemukan Akutagawa akan kehilangan banyak.

(Pengorbanan Dazai mungkin sia-sia lagi)

"Kalimatku benar adanya. Lagi pula kau sendiri yang bilang ini pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Hahaha ... benar, kok~ Abaikan saja yang tadi."

"Lagi pula sejak kau berada di sini?" Kejanggalan lainnya adalah, Dazai tidak disadari oleh anak buah Port Mafia. Mereka selalu bergiliran berjaga, ditambah akhir-akhir ini pengawasan diperketat, karena suatu insiden.

"Sejak tadi. Sudah cukup lama juga sebelum kamu hadir."

"Kau mencuci otak mereka?"

"Maksudmu pakai deterjen begitu?"

"Jangan bercanda. Katakan dengan jujur." Keseriusan dan ketidaksabarannya belum berubah, yang sedikit-banyak melegakan Dazai. Ia tidak merindukan sifat Akutagawa yang demikian, hanya saja ...

Mungkin, Akutagawa yang tidak berubah adalah jawaban mengapa Dazai tampak di hadapannya. Meskipun mereka sebatas dua orang asing di dunia yang usang, benak Akutagawa menyimpan sedikit kesadaran mengenai hal paling berharga untuknya sepanjang masa.

(Itu selalu saja Dazai, walau Akutagawa tidak menyadarinya di garis dunia yang ini)

"Kamu tidak seharusnya melihatku, dan anak buahmu benar jika mereka tidak menyadariku."

"Aneh."

"Eh? Aneh bagaimana?" Saking kagetnya Dazai mengerjap-ngerjap. Baru semenit lalu ia lega, kini malah berdebar lagi karena kebingungan Akutagawa.

"Chuuya-_san_ berkata, 'semua orang pantas diperhatikan'. Dia bilang begitu padaku, saat memungutku dari Nadir."

"Benar-benar kalimat yang bagus, ya~ Kenapa dia bilang begitu padamu?"

"Katanya selama kau hidup, mau menjadi orang jahat atau baik, tentu pantas diperhatikan karena itulah yang membuatmu semakin hidup."

"Orang itu sangat baik. Kamu pasti menyayanginya." Memutuskan ditiadakan memang tepat, karena Akutagawa bisa diajarkan sebuah hal, selain tidak dikalahkan oleh diri sendiri atau menjadi kuat untuk diakui.

Chuuya tahu cara menjadikan Akutagawa lebih baik tanpa menyalahi kegelapan. Tidak dihancurkan obsesi untuk mengejar punggung seseorang, melainkan menghormati dalam batasan karena mereka bersahabat. Meski yang terpenting;

Chuuya meringankan beban Dazai yang berkali-kali menemukannya, dan harus menjaga Akutagawa dengan kekejaman serupa–kebaikan yang puluhan waktu ia pelajari di agensi, tentu tidak memiliki harga selain menjadikan Akutagawa kalah dari diri sendiri.

(Pada akhirnya, Dazai memang tidak pernah tahu cara membebaskan Akutagawa dengan kebaikan)

"Bukan hanya itu. Chuuya-_san_ juga bilang, 'aku membawamu dari Nadir bukan semata-mata untuk menjadikanmu alat. Kita adalah teman'."

"Setidaknya kamu memiliki hidup yang bahagia, meskipun menjadi mafia."

"Ya. Aku menghormati Chuuya-_san_. Hanya saja, dia juga mengatakan 'ada orang lain yang lebih kau kagumi'."

"Jangan-jangan itu wanita yang kamu temui secara acak di jalan, dan kamu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ataukah penyanyi? Motivator? Pembunuh bayaran ter–", "Seseorang yang lebih kuhormati dibandingkan Chuuya-_san_, adalah sosok di dalam mimpi," potong Akutagawa tajam. Mata yang semula menatap laut, kini tertuju pada wajah penasaran Dazai.

"Orang itu mirip denganmu, bahkan bisa jadi dia adalah kau."

"Lalu jika orang itu benar-benar aku, bagaimana reaksimu?"

"Aku ingin bertanya padanya kenapa dia pergi."

"Kalau misalnya dia menjawab, 'aku pergi karena lelah dengan semua ini'. Apa responsmu?"

"Padahal dia kelihatan bahagia bersama teman-teman barunya. Kalau orang itu memang merasa keberatan ..." Hening terselip pada percakapan mereka. Akutagawa tampak menimbang pilihan kalimatnya, dan Dazai menanti kata-kata mendatangi dia.

"Dia tidak perlu melakukannya. Tersenyum dan tertawa bukan satu-satunya cara untuk baha–"

Kata-kata digantikan kedatangan air mata yang merangkum rasa, dan sunyi mengantarkannya kepada Akutagawa yang diam-diam, ingin tahu mengapa ia pedih–resah ketika tangannya bersiap menangkap bahasa air mata, mengecap kegetiran itu, lantas mengakhiri dengan ... apa?

(Memangnya Akutagawa diizinkan memahami? **Dia itu hanya mimpinya, bukan?**)

_PLAK!_

Tangan Akutagawa ditepis kasar. Perjanjian Dazai dengan Sang Pencipta sudah terlanggar, dan hukumannya bekerja sangat cepat karena pelabuhan Yokohama, Akutagawa atau senja akan berhenti menuliskan kenangan Dazai.

* * *

_Dazai tidak lagi memilikinya, karena dia harus menghilang. _

* * *

"Namamu ... Dazai?" Kontak fisik mereka mengembalikan ingatan Akutagawa akan sosok di hadapannya. Penyesalan Dazai tampak menjadi-jadi, karena dua kali menghilang dan menghancurkan Akutagawa tanpa mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" Cahaya berpecahan di langit jingga, dan Dazai dikikis oleh kebahagiaan. Kalau waktu bisa diputar, ia ingin mengangkat tangannya lebih tinggi untuk mengusap rambut Akutagawa.

"Namaku ..."

"Sebelumnya jika kamu mengingat sesuatu tentangku, kumohon lupakansaja sampai diriku menghilang." Ah ... semua salahnya, bukan? Jika Akutagawa tidak bersikeras mencari, Dazai tentu masih di sini. Dazai akan hidup. Dazai pasti–

"Siapa namamu?!"

_Dazai pasti tidak perlu menghilang, karena orang bodoh sepertinya._

"Akutagawa Ryuunosuke."

"Namamu bagus. Terima kasih telah menemaniku mengobrol."

"Jadi kau bukan mimpi?" Sulit bagi Akutagawa untuk menerima kenyataannya. Ingatan itu terlalu penuh, dan membanjiri tanpa jeda yang memberatkan benak.

"Aku ini apa? Tidak ada yang tahu bahkan diriku sendiri. Terserah padamu ingin menganggapnya apa."

"Kalau orang itu memang kau ... apa kau pergi karena merasa lelah?"

"Bukan. Aku yakin bukan karena itu. Kali ini kepergianku disebabkan oleh ... anggap saja kesalahan, tetapi bukan karenamu yang bisa melihatku."

"..." Tanpa kata Akutagawa memalingkan wajah. Menyaksikan orang ini pergi, dan ia tidak mengenali apa yang sebelumnya dirasakan jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan mencoba memahami.

"Tetapi setidaknya ... aku menghilang bukan karena tidak menganggap seseorang berharga, kan?"

"Soal itu-", "Aku ... aku tidak tahu bagaimana seseorang bisa dianggap berharga. Apa karena mereka baik? Perhatian padaku? Selalu memahamiku? Rasanya semua itu salah. Padahal ..." _Padahal aku sudah berusaha memahami. _

"Kalau kau bisa menjelaskan seseorang itu berharga, maka sebaliknya menurutku dia tidak berharga untukmu." Bukan kata-kata yang merangkum dunia, tetapi air mata Dazai. Seluruh perasaan itu telah terbang, dan tiba pada Akutagawa bukan untuk dipahami.

Cukup diterima saja, karena Akutagawa merangkum rasa dengan kata-kata. Jika ia memahami, maka bukan lagi merajut abjad, tetapi diam untuk menenangkan dengan hadir.

* * *

_**Memangnya apa yang lebih menenangkan, dari kehadiran seseorang untuk mendengarkan tangisanmu?**_

* * *

"Apa benar begitu?"

"Terserah mau memercayainya atau tidak. Lagi pula menurutku, kau tidak kehilangan karena menganggap seseorang tidak berharga."

"Menurutmu karena apa jadinya?" Perlahan Dazai menerbitkan senyuman. Tubuhnya sudah hangat oleh senja, sementara hati diteduhkan oleh wajah Akutagawa yang meskipun datar, Dazai tahu ada ketenangan di sana.

"Kehilangan, ya, kehilangan. Tidak perlu alasan."

"Benar juga, ya ... kalau begitu sampai jum–", "Kau menangis untuk seseorang. Dia sudah jelas berharga." Sayangnya ketawa pun membutuhkan waktu, dan Dazai kehabisan jatah. Garis dunia ini gagal ia lindungi, padahal hari pertamanya mengobrol dengan Akutagawa paling ingin Dazai kenang.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Dazai memutuskan berhenti ditulis oleh dunia, dan ia tidak berhak menuliskan apa pun untuk dikenang.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

Omake:

* * *

Seseorang yang familier menghampiri Akutagawa di Pelabuhan Yokohama. Fedoranya sedikit miring, karena angin malam bertiup kencang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan–" Sewaktu pemuda itu menepuk bahu Akutagawa, pertanyaan tersebut gugur tanpa arti ketika menyaksikannya menangis. Sesuatu jelas terjadi, saat dia mengerjakan misi dari Bos Mori.

"O-oi ... ada apa denganmu? Kenapa menangis?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Chuuya-_san_."

"Seseorang menjahatimu di sini? Apa jangan-jangan ... dia adalah orang yang kau kagumi itu?!"

"Entah kenapa aku tidak mengingat apa pun. Menurut Chuuya-_san_ aneh?"

"Mungkin artinya kau sangat lelah, atau bisa jadi ..." Fedora Chuuya dipindahkan untuk menutupi kepala Akutagawa. Anak buahnya itu benci terlihat lemah, dan Chuuya akan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa pun.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu yang berharga. Makanya menangis."

Siapa yang tahu? Chuuya membiarkannya saja kali ini.


	2. Mentor & Murid

**Mentor & Murid**

**Chara: Dazai Osamu x Akutagawa Ryuunosuke**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, FyoAku nyelip di akhir, awas bingung, ribet lah, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "dazai multi ship" di tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 2: Blossom/Serendipity **

* * *

Sebenarnya apa yang biasa murid dan mentor bicarakan?

Dazai Osamu bertanya kepada biru langit yang tersenyum. Berharap jawaban jatuh dari awan, dibisikkan camar, atau cuma-cuma diturunkan pesawat terbang. Sudah lima belas menit ia menengadah dengan wajah melongo yang konyol. Lehernya pegal, mata dibakar matahari yang cemburu, kerongkongan haus tetapi lima sen tidak mendukung pembelian apa pun.

Jadi manusia memang sulit, dan kejamnya lagi toilet memblokir imajinasi Dazai untuk merangkai percakapan dengan Akutagawa Ryuunosuke–pemuda 21 tahun yang kalem, alisnya khayalan, serba hitam mau besok panas atau hujan, datar macam pantat panci.

"Membosankan sekali~ Atsushi-_kun_ lama banget," ujar Dazai menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepala. Matanya melirik pada Akutagawa yang sejak awal, setia menatap air mancur.

"Akan kubunuh dia jika lima menit lagi belum datang."

"Rasanya _dejavu_."

"Kali ini aku serius."

"Mungkin maksud Akutagawa-_kun_ serius untuk membunuh di ranjang." Senyuman usil dilontarkan tanpa rasa bersalah. Akutagawa yang tidak memiliki alis menunjukkan keheranannya, dengan menyipitkan pandang kepada Dazai.

"Untuk apa aku membunuhnya di kamar jika bisa kulakukan sekarang juga?"

"Cih~ Akutagawa-_kun_ tidak seru. Kuharap Atsushi-_kun_ cepat kemari biar kamu jauh dariku."

Pengusiran secara halus, mungkin? Lagi pula, bukan niat Dazai untuk terjebak di taman kota bersama Akutagawa–salahkan saja Atsushi yang sembarangan menyatukan mereka, sementara dia menantang padatnya antrean di toko kue. Entah apa yang menarik dari _strawberry cheesecake _diskon lima puluh persen–bisa jadi kadaluarsa makanya diobral. Kenyang juga kagak, dompet kena serangan jantung iya.

(Dazai tidak mau mengakui, dia lebih miskin dari juniornya)

"Hey, Akutagawa-_kun_. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain tebak-tebakan?" Sepuluh menit berlalu tanpa hawa kehadiran Atsushi. Mati bosan itu mengerikan, sehingga Dazai mencetuskan ide tersebut.

"Tebak-tebakan?"

"Ya. Sederhana saja~ Akutagawa-_kun_ tinggal menebak hubungan mereka berdua." Telunjuk sang mentor mengarah pada pria paruh baya, dan seorang perempuan usia lima tahun. Mereka tampak membaca buku yang entahlah apa, karena Akutagawa acuh tak acuh.

"Bukankah sudah jelas mereka ayah dan anak?"

"Pekerjaan ayahnya apa?"

"Pegawai kantor."

"Net not~ Pria itu adalah guru sekolah dasar. Seragamnya berbeda dengan pegawai kantor." Padahal sama-sama kemeja, ribet sekali. Namun, Akutagawa lebih penasaran dengan ide tebak-tebakan yang katakanlah, sangat aneh.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku mendadak penasaran Akutagawa-_kun_ sudah bisa baca-tulis atau belum." Empat tahun pergi dari Port Mafia, mungkin Nakahara Chuuya yakni mantan rekannya telah menjadi guru TK yang baik. Hanya saja, ekspresi Akutagawa tidak meyakinkan membuat Dazai menghela napas.

"Baca-tulis tidak membantuku dalam membunuh musuh."

"Umurmu sudah dua puluh satu, lho~ Masa tidak bisa baca-tulis." Malu sama yang usianya lima tahun, tetapi lancar membaca satu kalimat. Dazai mau _ngakak_ hanya saja gengsi.

"Itu tidak penting."

"Mumpung Atsushi-_kun_ masih mengantre. Ayo kita belajar~ Minimal Akutagawa-_kun_ bisa membaca dan menuliskan nama."

Selembar notes dan sebilah pena dikeluarkan bersamaan dari kantong celana. Dazai sengaja memangkas jarak duduk mereka, karena dia mau mengajari Akutagawa–bukan air mancur apa lagi bicara sendiri. Mata hitam jelaga Akutagawa memperhatikan kata demi kata yang ditulis. Tidak membutuhkan lima menit untuk menyelesaikannya, dan Dazai berdeham sebelum menjelaskan.

"Seperti inilah cara menulis namamu~ Kalau namaku ..." Pulpen kembali diajak menari. Akutagawa mengangguk paham, sehingga Dazai menyerahkan perlengkapannya untuk berlatih.

"Ulangi sampai kamu hafal~ Kalau Akutagawa-kun penasaran, nanti kuberitahu cara menulis nama Atsushi-_kun_."

"Tidak perlu."

Entahlah. Akutagawa merasa antusias menggurat pulpen. Jemarinya begitu lihai membalik lembar demi lembar kertas. Memenuhi bagian kosong dengan nama dia serta Dazai tanpa kendala berarti, seolah-olah Akutagawa memang lancar sejak awal–bohong kepada Dazai kalau dirinya tidak bisa baca-tulis–berdusta agar diperhatikan sang mentor yang selalu saja, membanggakan Atsushi.

* * *

_Berdusta agar diperhatikan ... sang mentor ...? _

* * *

Kalimat yang terbesit itu menghentikan gerakannya. Akutagawa mendadak gemetar karena teringat; _bukankah tujuannya adalah menjauhi Dazai, sejak mereka bertemu di taman kota? _

"Belajarmu cepat juga." Sambil menundukkan kepala Akutagawa meletakkan pulpen. Pujian Dazai tidak direspons membuat yang bersangkutan terheran-heran.

"Nakahara-_san_ sudah mengajariku baca-tulis semenjak ..." Suaranya gentar, dan kalimat meninggalkan lidah Akutagawa yang kelu. Keluhan Dazai soal lambatnya Atsushi bukan percakapan pertama. Mereka sudah mengobrol dari setengah jam lalu, dan Akutagawa selalu mengabaikannya.

_Berapa kali obsesinya memanggil nama sang mentor siang_ ini? Akutagawa mana tahu, karena dia tidak menyuarakan apa pun selain kebencian, dengki dan rasa sebal yang dicekik sunyi hingga melayu.

"Benar juga, ya. Chuuya pasti sudah mengajarimu sejak aku meninggalkan Port Mafia." Tawa getir lolos dari kerongkongan Dazai yang kering–dahaganya berhenti menjadi penyebab, karena kebodohannya lebih memedulikan peran 'mentor' yang tahu-tahu, Dazai jadikan topeng.

Topeng baru itu tidak cocok dengannya, bukan? Dazai bahkan gagal memahami, kenapa matanya menuruti iri sehabis menyaksikan pelajaran membaca yang menyenangkan, ramai oleh tawa, dan kebahagiaan mekar di senyuman mereka.

(Apa mungkin Dazai pun ingin seperti itu? Dengan Akutagawa yang sesungguhnya ... entah ia pedulikan atau tidak?)

"Hn. Kau ...", "Akutagawa-_kun_ tahu? Melihat ayah dan anaknya itu aku mendadak kepikiran, sebenarnya apa yang seorang guru ... mentor ajarkan?" Mereka sama-sama heran untuk lain tujuan. Jika Dazai mempertanyakan nilai, maka Akutagawa bingung dengan cara memperbaiki kegilaan yang menjadikannya merasa bersalah.

* * *

_Setinggi itukah perasaannya, sampai memandang rendah Dazai dengan kebencian, dengki dan rasa sebal?_

* * *

Akutagawa jelas sudah gila, karena tiga keburukan itu datang tanpa penjelasan.

"Apa seharusnya aku mengajari Akutagawa-_kun_ matematika? Bahasa Jepang? Fisika? Geografi?"

"Mafia ... tidak membutuhkan semua itu."

"Aku juga tidak bisa mengajari Akutagawa-_kun_ semua itu. Bahkan sekarang, diriku ikut mempertanyakan apa yang sebenarnya telah kupelajari selama ini."

Napasnya tidak memiliki nilai hidup yang dapat mengajari seseorang, karena kekosongan seperti Dazai menarik udara untuk memperparah hampa–dan dengan kejamnya, melampiaskan perasaan itu secara acak kepada sebuah pertemuan.

* * *

_Akutagawa adalah korban paling nyata, yang sejauh ini bertahan dalam kekosongan (karena ia ingin menemukan Dazai di sini)_

* * *

"Kau mengajariku cara bertahan hidup. Itu lebih dari cukup." Setidaknya yang satu ini benar, Akutagawa yakin itu. Namun, Dazai justru menggeleng sembari tersenyum sendu.

"Akutagawa-_kun_ sendiri yang memutuskan untuk bertahan hidup. Bahkan tanpa ditemukan olehku, kamu masih bisa menjadi kuat."

"Kau menyelamatkanku dari neraka."

"Dan aku membawamu ke neraka yang baru, serta menjadi iblismu. Tetapi, iblismu malah berpura-pura menjadi malaikat."

"Itu ..."

"Benar, bukan? Akutagawa-_kun_ pasti membenciku, sehingga kamu enggan memanggil namaku." Penuh kesengajaan Dazai mendekatkan wajah. Akutagawa menyambutnya dengan keterkejutan yang sedikit-banyak, mengubah sendu menjadi setitik keriangan di senyuman Dazai.

"Bukan begitu. Aku–", "Melihat ayah dan anak itu membuatku merasa bersalah, karena ternyata aku tidak mengajarimu apa pun, selain membuat Akutagawa-_kun _menjadi sepertiku." Menggeleng pun tidak, walau Akutagawa hendak membantah perkataannya sekaligus menyangkal firasat buruk. Jika seperti ini terus ...

Dazai akan betul-betul meninggalkannya, dan Akutagawa berhenti mendapatkan apa pun.

**Terus, Dazai, pikir, Akutagawa, akan, membiarkannya? **

**Mus-**

**ta-**

**hil!**

"Sebagai penebusan atas rasa bersalahku, akan kuberitahu sesuatu yang menarik. Ini mungkin termasuk ajaran."

"Apa itu?"

"Serendipity. Saat di mana kamu menemukan suatu hal yang menyenangkan tanpa disengaja."

"Oh. Kau ... punya?" Harus berapa jauh lagi Akutagawa membenci dirinya, agar ia terdorong untuk memanggil nama Dazai? Pikirannya sudah kusut. Terlalu rumit walau dipaksa menjabarkan, apa yang ingin Akutagawa jadikan jujur atau tutupi.

"Ya. Ada satu. Itu adalah pertemuan kita di Nadir. Siapa sangka aku bisa menemukan Akutagawa-_kun_, bahkan dianggap mentor olehmu dan memiliki murid."

Manusia serendahnya bisa melompat setinggi itu, dalam mata seseorang yang polos namun tidak terkikis, meski Akutagawa memiliki ketajaman untuk mengiris siapa pun yang memasuki dunianya.

"Aku juga punya."

"Heee~ Apa itu? Entah kenapa aku kaget Akutagawa-_kun_ memilikinya."

"Pertemuan kita di taman kota adalah serendipity yang kumaksud. Aku senang ... Dazai-_san_ berinisiatif mengajariku, dan tidak menyangkanya."

"Bahkan jika bisa, aku ingin Dazai-_san_ mengajariku hal-hal lain," sambung Akutagawa yang sejurus kemudian, mengusap peluh di kening. Nama itu diloloskan suara yang menikmati perasaannya. Akutagawa harus berhenti menyesal, karena kebaikan Dazai bukan lagi angan yang mengawang.

Sudah menjadi miliknya juga yang tidak melulu Atsushi. Tinggal sedikit lagi sampai ... _Akutagawa bisa mengalahkan Dazai_.

(Apabila Dazai berbuat baik padanya, maka sang mentor kalah karena sejak awal; **dia mengajarkan kekejaman yang bertolak belakang dengan rasa bersalahnya itu**)

Gembiranya Akutagawa itu tidak palsu, ketika Dazai berbuat sebaik ini. Namun, akan lebih membahagiakan lagi jika semua ini Akutagawa menangkan.

"Baiklah~ Kuterima permintaanmu. Lagi pula ini akan sangat mudah, karena Akutagawa-_kun_ bisa membaca."

"Mohon bantuannya, Dazai-_san_."

"Itu berarti Akutagawa-_kun_ bisa membaca namaku di batu nisan, bukan?" Sejenak Akutagawa mengerjap-ngerjap. Dazai mengangguk cepat sebagai isyarat, ia tidak main-main.

"Bisa."

"Baguslah~ Nanti cari makamku dan bawakan lily putih, paham? Hari sama waktunya terserah Akutagawa-_kun_ saja."

"Dazai-_san_ bicara _apa_? Kau masih hidup, dan kita sedang mengobrol."

"Makamku itu benakmu, sedangkan khayalanmu adalah hidupku. Untungnya hanya seperti itu ya, Akutagawa-_kun_." Tahu-tahu Dazai beranjak. Langkahnya berjalan pelan meninggalkan taman, dan Akutagawa yang mengejar Dazai.

"Apa maksudmu, Da–", "Untungnya aku yang hidup di sini, dan berbuat baik padamu hanyalah kebohongan. Kamu tahu kenapa?"

"Apa?"

"Aku lebih memilih mati, dibandingkan berbuat baik padamu secara nyata. Nanti Akutagawa-_kun_ akan paham maksudku."

Hitam berlari dengan waktu yang lebih cepat dibandingkan langkah Akutagawa. Raihannya sebatas menggenggam kekosongan di depan wajah. Punggung Dazai dan taman kota sempurna lenyap, tanpa menitipkan apa pun kepada Akutagawa yang tinggal di kehampaan ini seorang diri–bahkan kebaikan Dazai, sesaat menjadi palsu lantas menyerpih seolah-olah tidak pernah hadir.

* * *

_Malah Akutagawa yang kalah, ya?_

_Bagaimana pula kebaikan sekecil itu dapat menghasilkan kenaifan sebesar ini, dan menghancurkan Akutagawa dengan hebatnya? _

* * *

Lampu pijar menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di ruangan serba berkarat itu. Akutagawa memaksakan membuka mata, dan ia merasa silau sekaligus heran mendapati Nakahara Chuuya berjongkok di sampingnya–bahkan anggota Agensi Detektif Bersenjata, Kunikida Doppo, turut menghadiri pertemuan yang jauh dari mengharukan ini.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga."

"Nakahara ... _san_? Kenapa ada anggota detektif di–" Sewaktu hendak membangunkan tubuh, Akutagawa menyikut sebuah buku yang asing. Chuuya buru-buru mengambilnya, lantas disembunyikan di belakang punggung.

"Kelihatannya dia sudah tidak dipengaruhi Fyodor." Komentar Kunikida dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Chuuya, sementara Akutagawa bertanya-tanya, 'apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi?'

"Ini akan rumit dan panjang, Akutagawa. Lebih baik kau–", "Mana Dazai-_san_?! Aku hampir mengalahkan–"

_PLAKKK!_

Tak tanggung-tanggung Chuuya menampar pipi Akutagawa. Kelakuan bawahannya ini betul-betul menghancurkan Chuuya yang selalu saja, gagal menyelamatkan Akutagawa.

"BERHENTI BERPIKIR BEGITU! KAU TIDAK PERNAH INGIN MENGALAHKAN DAZAI! KAU ..."

"Jangan membuang-buang waktu. Nakahara-_san_ bisa memarahinya nanti." Lagi. Chuuya sebatas mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Kunikida. Ini adalah hukuman Akutagawa, juga Chuuya karena telah lalai–mereka harus menanggungnya bersama-sama.

"Langsung saja. Kau dicuci otak oleh tikus sialan itu ... maksudku Fyodor."

"Cuci ... otak?" Dengan liar Akutagawa menatap sekeliling. Pandangannya dihalangi tubuh Chuuya, begitupun Kunikida membuat Akutagawa menggerakkan gigi.

"Tingkahmu sudah aneh sejak sebulan lalu, dan kau mendadak menghilang setelah mendatangi kantorku."

"Mendatangi kantor ... Nakahara-_san_?"

"Kau mengatakan hal-hal aneh seperti ingin mengalahkan Dazai, membenci, merasa dengki dan sebal dengannya. Setelah aku memarahimu, kau pergi begitu saja dan menghilang sebulan penuh."

_DEG! _

* * *

_"Kau bisa mengalahkan Dazai, Akutagawa. Namun, terlalu membosankan apabila kau hanya mengandalkan kemampuanmu."_

_"Apa maksud Fyodor-san?"_

_"Kalahkan Dazai dengan membuatnya jadi baik padamu."_

_"Bagaimana kebaikan Dazai-san padaku bisa mengalahkannya?"_

_"Jika Dazai berbuat baik padamu, bukankah artinya dia menyalahi ajarannya sendiri? Siapa pun yang tidak bisa memegang perkataannya adalah pecundang, Akutagawa."_

_"Mustahil Dazai-san baik padaku."_

_"Tidak. Dia akan menjadi baik padamu. Kau tinggal menunggu tanggal mainnya."_

* * *

Chuuya benar, dan Akutagawa benci mengakuinya. Ia memang dicuci otak oleh Fyodor, ketika mereka bertemu di sebuah gang. Akutagawa pergi berlatih setengah tahun di gunung terpencil. Memutuskan kembali sebulan setelahnya, lalu secara mengejutkan bertemu Fyodor dalam perjalanan pulang. Mereka mengobrol di malam hari sekitar dua jam selama seminggu–Fyodor selalu menemukannya, bagaimanapun Akutagawa bersembunyi.

Mereka selalu membicarakan Dazai, dan Fyodor menjadikannya umpan agar Akutagawa tertarik.

"Kulanjutkan. Setelah menghilang sebulan penuh, kau menemui Atsushi di sebuah kafe. Teh bocah harimau itu sudah dicampur obat tidur oleh Fyodor, dan setelahnya kau menculik dia."

"Menculik _Jinko_?"

"Ya. Kau menculiknya karena Fyodor ingin melakukan eksperimen," ucap Kunikida membantu menjelaskan. Ingatan Akutagawa masih samar-samar, sehingga dengan berat hati Chuuya harus memberitahunya.

"Eksperimen yang Kunikida maksud adalah, apakah regenerasi Atsushi bisa menangkal kemampuannya? Fyodor memiliki prasangka kalau Atsushi itu abadi."

"Lanjutkan, Nakahara-_san_."

"Dazai langsung menghampiri Fyodor untuk menyelamatkan Atsushi. Saat itulah–", "Saat itulah kau membunuh Dazai dengan tanganmu sendiri." Jarum suntik dilemparkan kepada Akutagawa yang terbelalak. Sosok serba putih dengan topi _ushanka_ yang familier menyeringai kepada mereka, membuat Kunikida siaga begitupun Chuuya.

"Ternyata kau tidak kabur, eh?"

"Dilanjutkan saja, Nakahara. Aku tidak berniat mengganggu."

"Itu bisa nanti. Kami akan–", "Jika Nakahara atau Kunikida tidak mau, biar aku yang menjelaskan." Buku yang Chuuya sembunyikan Fyodor ambil dengan lihai. Sampulnya diperlihatkan pada Akutagawa yang melotot, karena tentu saja ia membenci Fyodor.

"Buku ini adalah milik Edgar Allan Poe. Sewaktu kau bertarung dengan Nakahara, dia memasukkanmu ke sini. Sedangkan jarum suntik ini ..." Fyodor berlutut di hadapan Akutagawa, dan menyuntikkan sisa cairannya. Tangan Fyodor ditepis kasar oleh Akutagawa. _Rashomon_ bersiap dikeluarkan apabila ...

Akutagawa bisa melakukannya, karena ia mendadak kikuk.

"Obat di dalam suntikan itu menonaktifkan kemampuanmu selama enam detik. Apa kau ingat aku menembakkannya ke Dazai, lalu Akutagawa menusuk jantung mentormu dengan _rashomon_?"

"Itu ..."

"Begitulah kenyataannya. Nakahara terlambat memasukkanmu ke buku, dan kau telanjur membunuh Dazai. Menariknya lagi adalah, cerita yang kau alami itu merupakan buatan Dazai."

"Cerita buatan Dazai-_san_?"

"Dazai adalah aku, dan aku adalah dia. Saling menebak pikiran bukan hal sulit untuk kami," balas Fyodor beranjak bangkit. Mayat Dazai yang semula ditutupi Chuuya kini menampakkan wujud, dan Akutagawa kian terluka melihat lubang yang membolongi dada sang mentor.

"DAZAI-_SAN_!"

"Ceritanya belum selesai, Akutagawa. Dazai mengetahui kau dicuci otak olehku, sehingga ia menuliskan cerita itu untuk menyadarkanmu."

"Tentu saja Dazai juga tahu, aku ingin membuatmu menghancurkannya dengan menjadikan dia baik padamu. Namun pada akhirnya ..." Dagu Akutagawa ditarik lembut. Seringai tikus sialan itu menjadi-jadi, karena inilah pertunjukan paling spektakulernya.

"Malah Dazai yang menghancurkanmu, karena kebaikannya itu palsu."

"Cukup sampai di situ, Fyodor. Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang–", "Ini juga bagian dari rencanaku, karena perasaan aslimu hanya, 'aku ingin Dazai-_san_ berbuat baik padaku', bukan 'aku ingin Dazai-_san_ berbuat baik padaku, dan kebaikannya itu akan membuat dia kalah, karena menyalahi ajarannya'."

"Terima kasih atas pertunjukannya, Akutagawa. Niat Nakahara yang ingin membunuhku tentu kuhargai, hanya saja ..."

Fyodor menjatuhkan korek api ke lantai. Api melingkari dirinya, serta mayat Dazai yang dijatuhkan kasar. Kesempatan ini langsung Chuuya dan Kunikida manfaatkan, untuk kabur sebelum mereka dihadang anak buah Fyodor.

"_Omong-omong ... sebenarnya kau tidak membunuh Dazai. Dia masih hidup_." Bisikan Fyodor mengakhiri pertarungan ini, terutama Akutagawa yang jatuh terduduk. Chuuya langsung menggendong bawahannya itu, walau Akutagawa terus meronta-ronta.

"Dazai-_san_ masih hidup ... Nakahara-_san_."

"Terimalah kematiannya! Kami sendiri yang melihat kau menusukkan _rashomon_ ke jantung idiot itu!"

Kini, serendipity Akutagawa adalah dirinya yang masuk ke buku itu, dan tidak sekalian saja tidak kembali pada kenyataan.

Tamat.

A/N: Haiii gaes~ maafkeun aku yang ga nulis A/N di chap 1, aku tu kesemutan makanya buru2 wkwkw. terus buat chap 2 ini ... ya begitu. tadinya rencana mau bikin full fluff, eh mana sangka jadi gitu, sampe ada FyoAku nyelip2 tijel. dan serendipity ny rada rip yes :) cuma secuil doang wkwkw (selebihnya akutagawa ga menemukan hal menyenangkan). yaa semoga fic ini bisa ... menghibur? thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ btw, day 3 undur dulu. ku mao bikin dazai x happines uyeyeye.

Balasan review:

reav: wkwkw iya ihh kita tukeran pair ya jatuhny? aku sebenernya sempet ngarep km bikin pair lain, tp soukoku pun tak apalah~ ah yang bagian itu emang kurang aku jelasin sihhh wkwkdia mager. dazai itu ga boleh nyentuh akutagawa, karena kalo dia nyentuh seseorang yang dia kenal, perjanjian dia bakalan batal (dan eksistensi dazai lenyap). dan iyaa di situ akutagawa mau nyentuh wajah dazai, dan emang dazai yang nangis. pura2 nanya kok, dia tau banget sapa akutagawa wkwkw. YEYYY BETUL ITU BUAT DAAKU HARUS BERDIRI TEGAK ANGST NYA~ sipp rev ayok bikin. sekalian ikut dazai x happines aja /ga. THX YAK UDAH REVIEW. MOGA SUKA AMA YANG INI AWKWKW (maafkeun kalo bikin pusing, yg bikin juga ikutan lier)


	3. Filosofi Kunang-Kunang

Siapa sangka, pelarian Akutagawa Ryuunosuke membawakan sebuah berkah.

Layaknya kisah penyihir di zaman klasik, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke dan Dazai Osamu menemukan rumah kayu di hutan tak bernama. Mereka bukan lagi bocah kesasar dengan jiwa petualang menggebu-gebu. Kebetulan ini hanya memperlambat teror yang cepat atau lambat (mungkin tidak sama sekali) untuk menemukan keduanya, dan berakhir ditangkap, terbunuh, atau mendatangkan kabar baik, seperti dibuang begitu saja.

Berbicara soal dibuang, wajah Akutagawa mendadak pucat membuat sup di ketel mengabur.

_TAP ... TAP ..._

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

Pintu dibuka tanpa ucapan permisi. Nampan kayu yang membawakan sup hangat dibawa mendekat, ke arah ranjang yang ditiduri seseorang.

"Bangunlah. Dazai-_san_–"

_DOR ...! DOR ...! DOR ...!_

Tiga peluru dimuntahkan berurutan. Akutagawa sigap menjadikan monster di jubahnya sebagai perisai, karena ini bukan yang pertama dalam tiga hari mereka tinggal bersama.

"Menjauh dariku, monster."

Pada akhirnya, kisah penyihir hanyalah perumpamaan yang terkadang, Akutagawa harapkan menjadi kenyataan.

(Jika penyihir betulan ada, mungkin mereka memiliki mantra untuk menyembuhkan 'kekosongan')

* * *

**Filosofi Kunang-kunang**

**Rate: T**

**Chara: Dazai Osamu x Akutagawa Ryuunosuke**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, feel ga sampe, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "dazai multi ship" di Tumblr dan event bulanan di grup Fanfiction Addict dengan tema "Kumpulan Sajak Hujan Bulan Juni"**

* * *

**Day 3: Fire****files****/Symbiosis (and inspired by "Yang Fana Adalah Waktu", Sapardi Djoko Damono  
**

* * *

Akutagawa hanya terkejut di hari pertama dan kedua. Ekspresinya kini datar, menyambut intimidasi Dazai yang terus mengacungkan pistol. Setiap Akutagawa maju selangkah, pelatuk akan ditarik agar si monster berhenti mendekat. Namun, sial untuk Dazai yang kehabisan peluru, sehingga melempar senjata ini menjadi perlindungan terakhir yang mampu dilakukan.

"Kau mau apa sekarang? Berpura-pura baik padaku?" Pistol yang Dazai lempar masuk ke dalam sup. Akutagawa menghela napas, dan ia berbalik tanpa menjelaskan apa pun.

"Jangan pernah kembali. Aku tidak merasa berutang budi padamu, walau tadi siang kau berkata, 'demi menyelamatkanku dari Agensi Detektif Bersenjata, juga kejaran Port Mafia'".

_BLAMMM! _(Pintu pun Akutagawa tutup tanpa merasakan apa pun)

Secara singkat, Dazai mengalami kerusakan otak yang parah–ia mengingat sesuatu hari ini, besok lupa kembali seolah-olah tidak pernah hidup di hari kemarin. Cerita lebih panjangnya Dazai menjalankan misi, musuh mengincar dia tanpa Nakajima Atsushi–anak buahnya sempat melindungi Dazai. Dazai tahu-tahu terkapar, dan dibawa ke rumah sakit. Hampir tiga bulan Dazai di sana

_'Dazai-san tidak butuh rumah sakit. Ia memerlukan seseorang untuk menemaninya. Kehidupan baru dengan membuang mereka yang tidak peduli.' _

Pemahaman yang terngiang itu adalah alasan Akutagawa membawa Dazai kabur. Jika Agensi Detektif Bersenjata membuang keberadaan Dazai, maka ada Akutagawa yang selalu memberinya kesempatan kedua, tiga, empat sampai jutaan waktu untuk mencari kehidupannya.

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

_CKLEK!_

"Kenapa datang lagi?"

"Makanlah dulu. Dazai-_san_ pasti lapar." Barang-barang di sekitar sudah Akutagawa kosongkan. Dazai tidak memiliki apa pun untuk dilemparkan–pistol tadi adalah pengecualian, akibat kelalaian Akutagawa.

"Siapa Dazai-_san_?"

"Namamu Dazai-_san_. Aku sudah menjelaskannya tadi siang."

"Rasanya aku tidak ingat memiliki nama seperti itu. Jangan-jangan kau mengada-ada." Tiga hari berturut-turut Akutagawa dituduh demikian. Ia membenci dirinya yang payah, karena kesulitan menanggapi Dazai.

(Padahal Dazai selalu menanggapinya, dengan berbagai cara yang membuat Akutagawa terkagum-kagum)

Apa Akutagawa mustahil menjadi seperti itu untuk Dazai?

"Tidak. Namamu memang Dazai-_san_, sedangkan aku Akutagawa."

"Apa jangan-jangan kau khayalanku, karena aku tidak mengingat apa pun sehingga diriku mungkin menginginkan teman?"

Tuduhan yang ini baru, Akutagawa tahu itu. Mangkuk sup diletakkan di nakas, dan pandangan mereka tidak lagi bertemu–Dazai lebih menyukai pemandangan di luar rumah. Cahaya kunang-kunang tampak indah dalam bingkaian jendela. Buntutnya seolah-olah menyalakan harapan hidup yang terang, tetapi mudah redup dan tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Dazai-_san_ suka kunang-kunang?" tanya Akutagawa turut memperhatikan. Mata hitam jelaganya tetap hampa, walau cahaya-cahaya itu ia tangkap tanpa melewatkan satu ekor pun.

"Beritahu aku. Apa kunang-kunang di luar sana juga khayalan?"

"Semua yang ada di sini nyata, Dazai-_san_. Kamu tidak berkhayal atau apa pun."

"Tetapi rasanya seperti bohongan. Mungkin saja aku adalah monster yang sesungguhnya, bukan?" Monster tidak memiliki ingatan, tetapi bisa kesepian dan kondisi itu serupa dengan Dazai. Bahkan lebih melanturnya lagi ia berpikir, tubuh aslinya sedang tertidur di goa yang gelap, terus bermimpi menjadi manusia seperti sekarang.

Kalau benar begitu, Dazai harap tubuh aslinya terbangun saja. Mau menjadi monster atau manusia, toh sama-sama tidak memiliki ingatan–ujung-ujungnya kesepian, karena siapa juga yang bilang; khayalan itu ramainya enak?

"Otak Dazai-_san_ rusak parah. Karena itu kamu tidak bisa mengingat apa pun."

"Apa yang seperti itu masih dinamakan manusia? Padahal kau yang kukatai monster, memiliki ingatan tentang mafia bahkan soal Dazai-_san_."

"Selama Dazai-_san_ bisa berpikir semua ini hanya khayalanmu, itu menandakan dirimu manusia."

"Kenapa menurutmu begitu?"

"Monster tidak akan sadar jika sedang berkhayal." Jawaban yang singkat, padat, dan jelas, tetapi gagal memuaskan Dazai. Malah lucunya sejak awal, hari esok tidak menghilangkan rasa benci Dazai terhadap Akutagawa, meski ingatannya dihapus tuntas.

"Dia akan sadar tengah berkhayal jika dibangunkan."

"Sejak awal Dazai-_san_ sudah 'bangun'. Kamu berada di kenyataan, di mana aku membawamu kabur ke hutan." Memutar penjelasan sejenis tidak mengubah apa pun, selain memusingkan Dazai yang kian merasa salah. Pikirannya justru merumitkan diri, karena beranggapan Akutagawa sengaja menahan Dazai.

Teman khayalannya menjadi hidup, lantas ingin memenuhi ingatan Dazai dengan menjebak dia dalam dunia yang katanya kenyataan, tetapi hanya angan tak berbatas.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku dibunuh oleh mafia?"

"Dulu Dazai-**san** menyelamatkanku dari Nadir. Sekarang giliranku untuk melakukannya."

"Jika kau membiarkanku dibunuh oleh mafia, aku bisa tahu apa ini kenyataan atau bukan. Sepertinya dari dulu, kau memang orang yang menyebalkan, ya?"

Hening menutup percakapan mereka. Kunang-kunang yang semula berjumlah puluhan, satu per satu berguguran tanpa meninggalkan jejak apa pun, selain berakhir untuk dilupakan oleh malam. Meski ingatan Dazai menolak pulang pada pemiliknya, ada rasa familier setiap menyaksikan kunang-kunang berdansa. Serangga bercahaya itu boleh jadi tampak bahagia dengan tariannya. Namun, apa mereka memang merasa demikian atau berpura-pura saja?

"Mau melihatnya dari dekat?" Tawaran Akutagawa ditolak dengan gelengan. Sebuah khayalan lebih dari cukup, apabila disaksikan dari kejauhan saja.

(Kalau terlalu dekat, nanti berpecahan dan menghilang. Dazai takut kesepian lagi, karena tidak ada yang mengisi ingatannya)

"Khayalan ini akan kubiarkan, karena aku melihat kunang-kunang di luar jendela."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan kunang-kunang? Mereka hanya serangga biasa yang lemah." Lupakan soal khayalan. Terserah Dazai mau menganggapnya apa, selama Akutagawa bisa mempertahankan hidup sang mentor.

"Rasanya aku pernah menjadi cahaya seperti itu. Tetapi kenapa diriku mau, ya? Padahal cepat redup dan pada akhirnya, tidak berarti apa pun."

"Itu karena Dazai-_san_ ingin mencoba sesuatu yang lebih baik. Hanya saja, kebaikan tersebut justru menghancurkanmu menjadi seperti sekarang."

Memang salah Nakajima Atsushi yang tidak berguna. Jika itu Akutagawa, nyawa Dazai akan dilindungi dengan segenap kehidupannya. Perihal omongan Odasaku yang meminta Dazai berpihak pada cahaya juga Akutagawa hilangkan, karena kehidupan baru adalah membuang mereka yang abai, serta masa lalu.

(Biar Akutagawa saja yang menjadi masa kini-nya Dazai, dan selalu diingat sebagai yang pertama)

Egois pun tak apa, karena Akutagawa melindungi Dazai dari ketidakpedulian rekan-rekannya.

"Selain itu, kunang-kunang juga seperti kehidupanku yang sekarang. Aku bersinar dengan khayalanku, sampai akhirnya meredup tanpa disadari. Menyedihkan, bukan?"

"Apa yang menyedihkan dari menemui akhir? Meredup pun setidaknya pernah bercahaya, dan itu indah."

"Lebih baik tidak indah, asalkan bisa hidup lama. Namun, aku kurang menyukai kalimatku yang ini." Setelah memutuskan menerima khayalannya, Dazai menjumpai sepasang mata Akutagawa dengan tatapan sendu. Mata kecokelatan Dazai gundah akan ketidakpahaman, mengapa ucapan tersebut justru merobek senyumannya.

Dazai tersenyum sejak kunang-kunang itu gugur satu demi satu. Khayalannya ini begitu cantik, ketika segala hal dikaitkan dengan kematian, dan ia menjadi bagian dari kepergian tersebut.

"Karena Dazai-_san_ ingin mati?" Untuk yang satu ini, Akutagawa tidak bisa membuangnya atau menjadikan masa lalu.

"Mungkin ... begitu. Saat kau bertanya, 'aku ingin mati atau tidak', rasanya diriku langsung ingin menjawab 'ya'."

"Sebenarnya aku selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa Dazai-_san_ ingin sekali mati." Sementara pada zaman dahulu kala, Akutagawa mati-matian berjuang demi hidup. Ia tidak pernah tahu untuk apa, tetapi menyerahkan hidup tanpa berjuang hingga akhir sama saja dengan pengecut.

"Melihat kunang-kunang membuatku menyadari sesuatu. Untuk apa hidup jika pada akhirnya kita mati? Waktu itu fana soalnya."

"Waktu abadi, Dazai-_san_. Kupikir kamu akan menjawab, 'karena manusia itu fana'."

"Yang abadi adalah waktu milik semesta, bukan manusia ataupun kunang-kunang. Aku hidup dalam kefanaan, berjuang dengan caranya sendiri seperti kunang-kunang itu, sampai akhirnya lupa untuk apa semua ini diperbuat."

"Kunang-kunang juga sama. Mereka terlarut dalam kefanaan hidup, kemudian lupa kenapa cahaya itu dinyalakan. Sesuatu yang tidak kekal ini justru menghancurkan," lanjut Dazai menyelingkan tangan di belakang kepala. Ada satu hal lagi yang mengganggunya, mengenai tarian kunang-kunang di luar sana.

"Katamu kunang-kunang betulan bahagia atau berpura-pura?"

Apakah yang menanyakannya juga bahagia, karena sewaktu tersenyum Dazai merasa palsu? Setiap menginginkan tawa atau canda, ia justru bertambah kehilangan walau sebatas membayangkan. Mungkin, khayalannya ini dikutuk agar terpaku pada sedu sedan, kehampaan yang rapuh tanpa diizinkan mencari imajinasi lain, untuk memperbaiki kejanggalan di senyumannya dengan euforia.

(Buktinya saja khayalan yang mengakui dirinya sebagai Akutagawa, terlihat seperti orang-orangan suram yang menyedihkan)

"Entahlah. Lagi pula kunang-kunang berbeda dengan kucing atau anjing."

"Tarian mereka tampak menyenangkan. Apa khayalanku tidak bisa menjadikanku sebagai kunang-kunang, dan membuatku terbang bersama mereka?"

"Untuk apa memedulikan kunang-kunang? Sebaiknya Dazai-_san_ fokus agar bahagia."

"Bahagia bagaimana? Wajahmu saja kucel begitu," ujar Dazai cemberut. Akutagawa malah memerah, mendapati ekspresi yang menurutnya menggemaskan sekaligus membekukan pandang.

Kini Akutagawa kesulitan beranjak. Kata-katanya baru meleleh saat ia berdeham, tetapi warna di pipi masih manja untuk menjadi merah yang lugu dan lucu.

"Ayo membuat banyak kenangan."

Kenangan bukanlah kewajaran yang mewaraskan akal di Port Mafia. Hati Akutagawa terlalu mati untuk menyimpan hal sehidup kenangan. Menjaga hal seremeh itu sama saja membunuh diri sendiri, karena menjadikan Akutagawa lemah dalam bertindak.

(Bagaimana jika Akutagawa terlalu larut untuk mencari peristiwa yang keindahannya serupa dengan kenangan masa lalu?

Namun sekarang, mereka adalah dua orang di sebuah awal yang baru. Bukan Port Mafia atau Agensi Detektif Bersenjata lagi, melainkan Akutagawa Ryuunosuke dan Dazai Osamu yang napasnya berhenti dipisahkan waktu, ruang, kejahatan serta kebaikan–sempurna menjadi baru tanpa masa lalu.

"Kenangan? Pfttt ... katamu otakku rusak parah. Besok juga pasti lupa lagi." Dipanggil 'Dazai-_san_' saja ia masih geli. Kalau nama itu benar-benar identitasnya, dan dia tak kunjung ingat, jelas tinggal omong kosong kalau besok tahu segalanya.

"Nanti kuceritakan lagi pada Dazai-_san_. Waktu milik manusia yang fana bisa abadi dalam kenangan."

"Jika kau berhenti kukhayalkan, dan aku meninggal kenangan kita tidak abadi jadinya. Siapa yang mau mengingat?"

"Rumah kayu ini, dan waktu milik semesta yang akan menyimpannya untuk kita. Karena itu kenangan abadi."

"Ternyata kau bisa mengatakan hal yang menarik. Tetapi, ya ... mau bagaimana lagi~ Hanya kau satu-satunya khayalan yang bisa kuajak bicara."

Hanya Akutagawa seorang, dan selamanya hanya Akutagawa untuk menemani Dazai.

Tamat.

* * *

Omake:

Pagi menyapa dengan kicau burung kecil di ranting pohon. Akutagawa bangun pagi-pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan, dan mengambil air di sungai yang jaraknya satu kilometer. Sejauh ini belum ada tanda-tanda dari Port Mafia, begitupun Agensi Detektif Bersenjata yang mencari Akutagawa serta Dazai.

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

_CKLEK!_

"Pagi, Dazai-_san_. Aku–", "Jangan mendekat. Aku tidak tahu siapa kau." Penolakan yang keempat, ya? Lagi dan lagi Akutagawa sebatas menghela napas. Kursi kayu yang menganggur di samping ranjang ia ambil, lantas jaraknya diatur agar menjauhi Dazai.

"Ini Akutagawa, sedangkan kamu Dazai-_san_. Kemarin kita melihat kunang-kunang, dan membicarakan soal itu. Katamu ..."

Perlahan Dazai meluluh, meski besoknya ia justru melempar Akutagawa dengan perahu kayu yang mereka ukir bersama.

* * *

A/N: Yak jadi~ sebenernya lupa mau ngomong apa. tapi fic kali ini emang aku gabungin sama event di grup Fanfiction Addict, dan aku ngartiin "yang fana adalah waktu" adalah yang fana di sini itu waktunya manusia, sedangkan yang abadi adalah kenangan (simple banget kan~) sebenernya aku nemu beberapa penjelasan lain di google, dan ya bagus2 sih wkwkw, tapi enaknya bikin interpretasi sendiri aja. awalnya juga sempet pengen bikin witch!AU di mana akutagawa jadi fansnya dazai, tapi dazai nya lupa ingatan jugaa wkwkw. dan kuharap kalian ga bingung, intinya dazai di sini itu nganggap segalanya khayalan dia ya karena dia lupa ingatan, jadi ngerasa kesepian dan butuh temen jadilah berkhayal wkwkw.

Oke buat kalian yang mau gabung grup fanfiction addict kirim aja nomornya lewat PM~ thx buat yang udah baca, follow, fav, review, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ see you in dazai x happiness day 2

Balasan review:

Vira: ENDINGNYA JUSTRU YANG BAGUS, AKU PALING SUKA BAGIAN ITU. akutagawa dah jadi anakmu semenjak kamu menganggap dia anak /yes. fluff awalnya sebagai kamuflase itu, vir. biar ga ngenes2 banget gitu~ oke thx udah review.

Akaneriera6: thx yak udah mampir~ makasihh wkwkw.

Reav: jangan kabur dari tanggung jawabmu YAK WKWKWKW. aku lagi cinta DaAku :) buktinya ini bikin DaAku lagi kan~ itu entah kenapa diam2 memberi ide lain, tapi sudahlah rev aku capek. tiap ngobrol sama engkau tu dikit2 ada ide mulu, herman. IYA YAK BENER JUGA BISA SAMA BEGITU, TAPI AKU VERSI INDO KAMU ENGLISH WKWKW. ini anak dari awal udah ada niat jahat :)) dan itu bikin hubungan mereka indah ya? dazai ga keberatan tapi akutagawa yang keberatan wkwkw. nanti aku bikin yang nyata /hoax. thx yak udah review~ ditunggu multi shipmu rev.


	4. Teman Sebangku

**Teman Sebangku**

**Chara: Dazai Osamu x Akutagawa Ryuunosuke**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango**

**Warning: OOC, typo, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "dazai multi ship" di Tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 4: Birthday/Desire (both)**

* * *

**#1: Mempelajari Ekspresi **

* * *

Hari ini, teman sebangkunya juga hadir dengan wajah datar yang aneh.

Sepanjang pelajaran matematika, Dazai Osamu lebih menyukai pensil, sekitarnya dan penghapusnya ketimbang penjelasan Pak Kunikida. Pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu tengah memperhatikan ekspresi teman sekelas yang dipanggil acak. Entah wajah terkejut, tenang, gugup, senyum kemenangan–semua akan Dazai abadikan di buku tulis.

"Akutagawa Ryuunosuke," panggil Pak Kunikida memegang buku absen. Pandangan Dazai seketika tertuju, pada cowok kikuk di samping kiri.

Ingat soal teman sebangkunya yang berwajah datar? Dialah Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Orang ini misterius, kekurangan makan, langganan UKS, prestasi biasa saja dan hoki banget–jarang dipanggil guru.

Jelas ini kesempatan langka. Dazai sudah antusias dengan pensil dan penghapus, tetapi Akutagawa tak kunjung berdiri.

"AKUTAGAWA RYUUNOSUKE!"

_BRAKKK!_

"I-iya?" Saking paniknya kursi yang ia duduki terjungkal ke belakang. Seisi kelas tertawa kencang, sedangkan Dazai menyembunyikan wajah ke samping–mati-matian menahan geli.

"Berapa jawaban dari soal ini?!" _BRAKKK! _Papan tulis dipukul kencang. Seisi kelas langsung hening. Hanya Dazai yang masih diam-diam ketawa.

"I-itu ..."

"Jawab dengan cepat!"

"Saya tidak tahu, Pak." Guru bersangkutan menghela napas. Tanya-jawab dilanjutkan lagi tanpa memperpanjang masalah.

Sambil ketawa Dazai menggambar ekspresi Akutagawa. Semua berurutan dari wajah bengong, rasa panik, bingung, lalu terjun bebas ke garis datar yang menghias bibir.

Akan tetapi, di tengah keasyikannya mempelajari ekspresi Dazai justru dikagetkan sebuah warna, yang tahu-tahu hinggap di pipi Akutagawa–itu adalah merah karena malu, tetapi tampak lucu gara-gara Akutagawa masih datar.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak menertawakanmu~" ujar Dazai masih melanjutkan menggambar. Akutagawa menoleh sebentar, walau sejurus kemudian fokus lagi ke papan tulis.

"Jadi?"

"Aku menertawakan Pak Kunikida yang sebentar lagi, marahnya akan lebih hebat dari ini."

"Marah besar karena?"

"Ini rahasia kita berdua; sebenarnya aku menulis 'saya cinta Bu Yosano', tetapi membuatnya seolah-olah Pak Kunikida yang menuliskan, dan menaruh pesan itu di laci Bu Yosano."

"Tidak seharusnya kau memberitahu ini padaku."

"Kamu tidak akan melapor, kok. Aku tahu itu." Hanya satu alasannya, dan Dazai yakin seratus persen.

"Karena?"

"Kita sama-sama _stalker_, dan kamu masih berdiri walau Pak Kunikida menyuruhmu duduk."

Mempelajari ekspresi Akutagawa ternyata sangat menarik.

* * *

**#2: Dodol**

* * *

Jam istirahat makan siang tiba. Akutagawa menolak pergi ke kantin, walau Nakajima Atsushi dan Nakahara Chuuya mengiming-iming dengan es krim. Dazai diam-diam memperhatikan sambil menggambar. Wajah membujuk teman-teman Akutagawa itu langka–harus diabadikan apa lagi milik Chuuya.

Milik Chuuya kayak ibu-ibu menawar harga di pasar. Abis itu mencak-mencak karena kalah sama si pedagang.

"Kelihatannya kamu sengaja~" Gerakan Akutagawa yang membuka tutup bekal terhenti. Matanya menatap tak paham kepada Dazai.

"Kantin itu ramai. Aku membencinya."

"Baiklah~ Karena kamu sudah berbaik hati ingin menemaniku, bagaimana kalau kita bermain tebak-tebakan?"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Jika aku menang, kamu harus memberiku hadiah. Kalau aku kalah, nanti kuberi tahu apa yang sebenarnya kugambar."

Tidak menjawabnya pun Dazai tahu Akutagawa antusias–tampak dari tempo makan yang sedikit cepat, ketika Dazai berniat memberitahu kegiatannya selama ini.

"Dodol, dodol apa yang dodol?" Pandangan mereka bertemu. Akutagawa berhenti menyendok gara-gara heran–dia tidak salah dengar?

"Bisa tolong ulangi?"

"Dodol, dodol apa yang dodol?" Dengan suara lebih keras Dazai mengatakannya. Mau minta pengulangan juga, Akutagawa ciut duluan menilik Dazai mengerucutkan bibir sebal.

"Dodol."

"Tebak-tebakan kedua. Dodol, dodol apa yang dodol?" Lagi? Akutagawa memilih diam daripada menanyakan maksudnya. Toh, ia tinggal menjawab sampai Dazai menepati janji.

"Ya, dodol."

"Salah. Jawabannya kamu."

"Kenapa jawabannya be–", "Dodol, dodol apa yang dodol?" potong Dazai cepat tanpa memedulikan kebingungan Akutagawa. Nanti juga dia tahu mengapa berubah-ubah.

"Kamu."

"Salah. Yang benar kamu dodol~ Tebak-tebakan itu tidak pasti. Jadi, kemungkinan jawabannya sangat banyak."

Tangan kanan Dazai terulur bebas. Kekalahan Akutagawa mau tidak mau membuatnya putar otak, karena tas yang berisi buku menyulitkan pemberian hadiah. Namun, kejadian tadi pagi sukses memberi ilham, sehingga Akutagawa mengeluarkan dodol garut yang salah tempat–harusnya ke tas kerja bapak, eh malah kesasar.

"Dodol?" Aneh. Dazai ini dikutuk atau bagaimana? Padahal dia hanya asal-asalan, sama mengisengi Akutagawa karena berpikir akan sangat lucu.

"Tadi pagi kau melihatku mengeluarkan dodol. Makanya kupikir kau menciptakan tebak-tebakan dari dodol karena menginginkannya."

Aduh! Perut Dazai sakit sekarang. Masa Akutagawa tega membiarkan dia makan dodol yang masih utuh?

* * *

**#3: UKS**

* * *

Tiba-tiba sakit bukanlah perkara besar bagi Akutagawa. Seribu untung pelajaran agama jam kosong, ia tidak perlu memikirkan ulangan dari Pak Nathaniel yang bikin elus dada.

_SREKKK ..._

Pintu UKS dibuka lebar-lebar. Sosok penunggunya, yakni Bu Yosano tidak menunjukkan batang hidung–meski itu hal biasa, karena jam segini beliau menjadi pegantre bakso Mamang Tachihara. Akutagawa mengambil obat-obatan yang diperlukan, dan meminumnya berurutan sesuai kebiasaan. Saat hendak membaringkan tubuh, Akutagawa mendadak mundur gara-gara melihat Dazai melambai padanya.

"Ekspresimu seperti habis melihat hantu saja."

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Akutagawa hanya mengetahui, Dazai mendadak hilang lima menit sebelum bel masuk. Mana sangka dia malah kemari.

"Jam kosong itu membosankan~ Lebih enak tidur di UKS." Kali ini Dazai ditemani krayon, papan kayu dan selembar HVS. Entah apa yang ia gambar, Akutagawa malas mencari tahu.

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Rasa pusing menjadikan Akutagawa sulit tidur, sekeras apa pun ia memejamkan mata. Dazai mungkin masih menggambar. Tidak sekali pun Akutagawa mendapatinya melakukan hal lain, bahkan di pelajaran olahraga kecuali sedang tes.

"Hey~ Kamu sudah tidur?" Krayon diletakkan berdasarkan posisi. HVS yang selesai diberi warna Dazai taruh di atas nakas.

"Belum."

"Tidak bisa tidur gara-gara sakit kepala, atau masih penasaran dengan apa yang kugambar?"

"Dari mana kau tahu aku sakit kepala?" Bilang juga tidak. Penyakit Akutagawa pun hanya diketahui Chuuya dan Atsushi, selaku teman sejak SD.

"Langkahmu sempoyongan. Wajahmu juga pucat seperti menderita anemia."

"Kau suka memperhatikan orang lain, ya?" tanya Akutagawa mengganti posisi menjadi setengah berbaring. Dazai menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, lantas terkekeh sebelum menjawab.

"Akan kuberi bocoran. Sebenarnya aku tengah mempelajari ekspresi orang lain, dan menggambar semua itu di buku tulis agar lebih memahami mereka."

"Buat apa?"

"Membuat teman~ Jika aku bisa memahami ekspresi mereka, lalu merespons sesuai keinginan orang-orang akan tertarik padaku."

"Ternyata kau suka melakukan hal-hal aneh."

"Heee~ Apa yang aneh dari itu? Aku berjuang sangat keras, lho." Terlebih soal HVS. Namun, Dazai tidak akan memberitahu Akutagawa karena hal ini sangat aneh.

"Chuuya bilang padaku, 'jadilah dirimu apa adanya, dan orang-orang akan berteman denganmu. Ekspresi serta kepribadian bisa dipelajari nanti'."

"Bagaimana jika aku dibenci, karena tidak sesuai keinginan mereka?"

"Itu urusan mereka. Untuk apa dipusingkan."

"Siapa sangka manusia tak beralis sepertimu bijak." Kantuk yang memanggil-manggil membuat Dazai berbaring. Tatapannya dialihkan ke langit-langit kamar, sementara Akutagawa masih setia dengan posisi serupa.

"Alis hanya pelengkap. Kau tidak perlu malu, karena pasti ada orang yang mau menerima kesukaanmu terhadap dodol."

"Untuk apa membawa-bawa dodol? Kalau ingin berteman denganku kamu tidak perlu–" Jika semula Dazai mengerjap atas keabsurdan Akutagawa, maka penyebab yang sekarang adalah karena teman sebangkunya itu malah tertidur, dalam posisi setengah berbaring.

Setelahnya Bu Yosano histeris, karena mendapati kepala Akutagawa ditutup selimut putih, sambil memegang lily dari vas bunga–Dazai bahkan menempelkan notes bertuliskan 'RIP' di jidat Akutagawa.

* * *

**#4: HVS**

* * *

_TAP ... TAP ... TAP ..._

Langkah Dazai terburu-buru menuju kelas untuk dua hal. Pertama; hari sudah sore yang berarti, ia ketiduran. Kedua; HVS di atas nakas menghilang begitupun krayonnya. Setelah bersusah payah menyelesaikan gambar, mana mungkin Dazai terima begitu saja apabila karyanya menghilang–meski kemungkinan terburuk, Akutagawa membuang kertas tersebut bahkan diam-diam menertawai.

"Bu Lucy!" seru Dazai memanggil nama sang petugas kebersihan. Wanita muda itu terheran-heran, mendapati murid lain masih tinggal di sekolah.

"Belum pulang? Ada perlu apa memanggilku?"

"Di kelasku Bu Lucy melihat HVS dan krayon?"

"Kertas itu sudah di–", Kenapa dibuang?!" Tanpa menjelaskan kekecewaannya Dazai bermaksud mengubek-ubek kantong hitam raksasa yang Bu Lucy bawa. Namun, jelas saja dicegah karena mobil sampah telah datang.

"Tu-tunggu. Memang itu catatan pelajaran atau apa? Lagi pula kau salah paham, karena–", "Tidak akan lama, kok. Saya hanya–"

_PUK!_

Seseorang menepuk bahu Dazai dari belakang. Orang itu adalah Akutagawa yang menyodorkan HVS, dan krayon sambil menunduk tanpa mau mengangkatnya kembali–ada rasa bersalah yang kentara dari gestur itu, dan Dazai kehabisan kata-kata selain menunggu Akutagawa menjelaskan.

"Maaf. Aku yang menaruhnya di meja tanpa seizinmu."

"Akutagawa melihat saya hampir membuangnya, lalu menjelaskan kalau kertas itu penting untukmu ." Penjelasan Bu Lucy sedikit-banyak mengejutkan Dazai. Ia jahat, bukan, karena sempat menuduh Akutagawa yang tidak-tidak?

"Kamu menyimpan krayonnya?"

"Lebih tepatnya meminjam. Aku juga minta maaf, karena sembarangan mengintip isinya."

Perlahan Dazai membuka kertas yang mengusut itu. Gambar di mana ia melukiskan rumah persegi dengan atap segitiga, bunga tanpa jenis, matahari yang tersenyum, dan burung 'W' terbalik di sekitar awan-awan, masih tampak utuh walau ada perubahan. Akutagawa sedikit menaikkan kepala merasa penasaran. Keterkejutan Dazai begitu kentara yang samar-samar, memperlihatkan pula seulas senyum.

"Dodol, dodol apa yang dodol?" Kepala Akutagawa berhenti menunduk. Mata hitam jelaganya menemui senyuman Dazai, termasuk titik-titik air mata di pipi.

"Eh? Jawabannya kamu dodol?"

"Dodol, ya, dodol. Kenapa dipusingkan coba?"

"Karena salah menjawab apa aku harus memberimu hadiah?" Mereka bisa pulang bersama jika Dazai mau. Bu Yosano pernah memberitahu Akutagawa, soal kedai mi ayam enak yang baru-baru ini buka.

"Hadiah, ya ... aku tidak membutuhkan itu sekarang."

"Seperti kataku, seseorang akan menerima kesukaanmu pada dodol. Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang melakukannya."

"Pfttt ... hahaha ... hentikan soal dodol~ Aku ingin berterima kasih untuk ucapanmu di kertas ini."

Kertas tersebut dibentangkan lebar-lebar. Tulisan '_happy birthday to me_' dicoret menjadi '_happy birthday to you, from Akutagawa Ryuunosuke_'. Akutagawa juga menambahkan _stick man_ lain yang menggandeng _stick man_ milik Dazai.

"Mau sekalian membeli lilin?" Ucapan absurd lainnya, kah? Dazai capek tertawa. Menyebalkannya lagi Akutagawa tetap datar, bahkan kelihatan serius atas pertanyaan tersebut.

"Jangan bilang kamu ingin memasangkannya di atas dodol."

"Mau dipasangkan di mi ayam saja?"

"Kalau mau mi ayam jangan membawa-bawaku, dong~ Tetapi terserah, sih. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu ulang tahunku bersama teman pertamaku."

"Nanti kukenalkan pada Chuuya dan Atsushi. Mereka juga baik."

"Ekspresi mereka berdua sudah kugambar. Giliranmu kapan coba?"

"Bukankah kau sudah menggambarnya?" Seperti yang datar, kaget, dan ... entahlah. Bukankah ekspresi manusia itu-itu saja?

"Senyummu, Akutagawa. Aku ingin menggambar itu suatu hari nanti, di sini." Telunjuk Dazai mengarah pada matanya. Akutagawa sekadar menggidikkan bahu, karena ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Lain waktu, Dazai yang akan mengajarinya cara tersenyum

Tamat.

A/N: harusnya ini dibikin angst, serius. jadi ga ada yang inget ultah dazai bahkan akutagawa, dan akhirnya dia mati dalam kesendirian. namun oh namun, aku enggak tau kenapa jadi banting setir bikin fluff (?) kayak gini. dan kurasa buat selanjutnya, bikin mereka fluff msh bisa dilakukan dgn model drabble kayak gini (jangan harap full loh ya, yang ada malah kebanting ke angst). dan akhirnya aku berhasil juga ya melunasi salah satu agendakubikin DazAku school!AU fluff.

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau sekedar lewat, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ (btw dazai x happiness takut ngaret day 3 nya wkwkw)

Balasan review:

Reav: tidak terpikirkan soal dazai jadi nuub saat melawan orang di luar pengguna kemampuan wkwkw (yang penting makna puisinya dulu). TADINYA MAU BIKIN WITCH!AU TAPI G TAU KENAPA JARIKU MALAH BANTING SETIR. niboshi sekalinya bikin fluff bisaan ya :( day 4 ini masih jauh sih dari yang begituan WKWKWK. aku inspirasinya dari obrolan kita itu, tapi lupa nulis dan baru inget "lah iya kan inspirasinya dari situ juga", mau ganti juga piye wkwkw. (aku paling suka karena akutagawa diam2 mau mendominasi dazai buat dia seorang dari day 3) BAGUS REV SEENGGAKNYA AKU MEMBERI WARNA BARU PADA DAZAKU YANG KERING DIBANDINGKAN SOUKOKU~ wkwkw ayo sini bikin lagi mereka nunggu emaknya /ga. OKE THX UDAH REVIEW. INI BENERAN FLUFF YES?!


	5. Senja Hidup dalam Sejenak

Air mata bukanlah milik langit senja di pukul empat, karena jingga lahir dari asa yang hidup. Jika remaja menikmatinya dengan secangkir kopi, lidah mereka menjadi mesra, dan melahirkan puisi. Apabila suami-istri menontoninya dari teras rumah, mendadak mereka adalah pedansa handal. Kala sepasang kekasih menyaksikannya di pinggir laut, keduanya seolah-olah ditakdirkan sebagai cinta sejati yang hanya terpisahkan oleh maut.

Semua akan menjadi 'sesuatu' ketika menatap senja, bahkan sebuah duka di pemakaman yang hari itu dikunjungi dua sahabat.

"Kita pulang, Dazai. Kau telah menghabiskan waktumu dari pukul dua belas siang sampai empat sore. Itu lebih dari cukup." Malahan telah melampaui batas untuk melayat, dan menangisi kepergian yang terlambat disesali.

"Bisakah hari ini saja Kunikida-_kun_ berhenti membicarakan waktu?"

"Kau bisa memanfaatkannya untuk hal lain. Gunakan dengan efektif, seperti menghibur diri sendiri."

"Kalau begitu pergilah duluan. Kita tidak akan sependapat lagi, walau akhirnya aku memahami arti sebuah nyawa, bukan?" Pertanyaan itu sekadar digubris dengan helaan napas. Kunikida diam-diam menatap nanar, pada punggung Dazai yang terasa jauh untuk diselamatkan.

"Satu jam lagi. Setelah itu kuseret kau pulang."

Senja memiliki pekerjaan berat, apabila ingin menjadikan mereka sebagai akhir yang bahagia.

**Senja Hidup dalam Sejenak**

**Chara: Kunikida Doppo x Dazai Osamu**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort, friendship**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango. **

**Warning: OOC, typo, feel ga sampe, dll**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "dazai multi ship" di tumblr.**

**Day 5: Whisky/Saudade**

Hari Sabtu yang sewajarnya dimanfaatkan dengan rekreasi justru berakhir buruk, bagi Kunikida Doppo dan Dazai Osamu yang menontoni pemakaman rekan mereka. Nakajima Atsushi adalah sosok tersebut. Pemuda itu masih berumur sembilan belas tahun–lebih pantas jika kuliah sambil mengejar _deadline_. Menyaksikan kematiannya entah bagaimana paling memukul Dazai, meski di awal ia bukan manusia yang memperhatikan nyawa.

Insiden pesawat dan bom telah mengubah Kunikida Doppo, menjadi si realistis yang berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri atas kepergian orang lain. Kematian adalah hal normal. Kehidupan memiliki akhir, meski belum tentu bisa menjadi awal.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" Waktu berjalan menggerakkan nasib, tetapi Dazai diam tanpa mengubah apa pun. Tingkahnya ini jelas mengkhawatirkan Kunikida, karena Dazai biasa cerewet dan menyebalkan.

"Menemani Atsushi-_kun_. Dia pasti kesepian di surga."

"Memangnya di surga bisa merasakan kesepian?"

"Dulu Atsushi-_kun_ pernah bilang, penjaga panti pasti masuk neraka. Itu berarti dia sendirian di surga, bukan?"

"Jangan mengatakan hal konyol seperti ingin menyusulnya. Kau hanya membuat dia semakin sedih." Pandangan Dazai yang semula menatap nisan kini tertuju pada Kunikida. Rekan berambut pirangnya itu terheran-heran, karena Dazai tak kunjung berbicara.

"Jika aku mati sekarang bukankah Kunikida-_kun_ tidak akan peduli?"

"Kematian yang kutoleransi adalah karena kecelakaan. Kau boleh bunuh diri, tetapi kalau di depanku sama saja bohong." Mau bagaimanapun juga Kunikida pasti menyelamatkannya. Namun, rasa kepedulian itu akan berbeda karena sekadar 'aku tidak sengaja bisa menyelamatkan'.

"Lagi pula aku belum tentu masuk surga. Jika ke neraka bisa bertemu Odasaku tidak, ya?" Bahkan orang sebaik dirinya belum tentu masuk surga, walau berhenti membunuh. Dazai jelas bodoh kalau mengharapkan surga.

"Entahlah. Itu bukan urusan seseorang yang masih hidup."

"Hey. Boleh aku bertanya?" Sembari mengucapkannya Dazai beranjak bangkit. Kunikida sebatas mengangguk sebagai persetujuan.

"Kunikida-_kun_ ... tidak ada niat bunuh diri sekarang juga?"

"Pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu? Kita pulang sekarang juga. Kau pasti lelah sampai melantur."

"Jika itu Kunikida-_kun_ kamu pasti masuk surga. Lagi pula ..." Senyuman lebih dulu mengembang di bibirnya, sebelum Dazai melanjutkan perkataan. Firasat buruk menghantam Kunikida yang sedikit pucat.

"Memangnya Kunikida-_kun_ masih bisa dibilang hidup setelah kehilangan idealismemu?"

Ada hal tak kasat mata yang sesaat terngiang, yaitu masa lalu di mana Kunikida bermimpi terlalu keras. Sosok naif itu tidak ia tertawakan, karena Kunikida memilih berterima kasih–tanpa kebodohan tersebut mustahil dirinya tiba di titik ini, dan tersadarkan bahwa ia mampu menjadi manusia yang lebih baik, dengan berhenti mendongengkan mimpi-mimpi konyol kepada orang-orang.

"Untuk apa dibicarakan lagi? Semua itu hanya masa lalu." Membawa Dazai pulang jauh lebih penting. Mau sampai kapan dia larut, dan hancur gara-gara ditinggal?

Cukup Kunikida yang hancur, karena kematian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dazai harus bangkit–menjadi dirinya yang menyebalkan dan cerewet, lalu tertawa seperti idiot (walau itu hanya pura-pura, karena Kunikida tidak memiliki hak untuk mengubah seseorang)

(Kunikida sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk bangkit. Ia tidak bisa menantang waktu dengan mimpinya– mati dalam artian lain, seperti kata Dazai)

"Dirimu di masa lalu pasti menjadikan kematian Atsushi-_kun_ sebagai kesalahanmu. Bukan aku yang akan meratap, tetapi Kunikida-_kun_."

"Berhenti mengungkitnya. Kematian Atsushi adalah hal wajar. Dia masuk surga atau neraka bukan urusan kita. Masa kau tidak mengerti hal sesederhana itu?"

"Sebenarnya aku curiga ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan diriku, semenjak Kunikida-_kun_ kehilangan idealismemu."

"Hanya perasaanmu saja. Sekarang kita pu–" _PLAKKK! _Uluran Kunikida ditepis kasar. Siapa juga yang ingin pulang, karena masalah ini melebihi surga, neraka, atau kematian Atsushi–harus diselesaikan sekarang juga.

Masalah ini juga tentang mereka–mengenai Dazai yang muak dengan topeng baru Kunikida, sementara milik Kunikida adalah rasa sebalnya terhadap tingkah Dazai yang membawa-bawa masa lalu.

"Ternyata aku jatuh cinta pada idealismemu." Lantas baru sadar, hal tersebut juga berharga untuknya setelah kehilangan.

"Meskipun dulu kau yang paling sering mengejek aku naif?"

"Naifmu itu yang menjadikan aku mengenal Kunikida-_kun_. Tanpa idealismemu, kamu terasa asing sekarang." Hanya namanya saja yang 'Kunikida Doppo', tetapi Dazai merasa bukan mengobrol dengan Kunikida Doppo–tidak ada apa pun di dalam sana, yang menggambarkan ini adalah Kunikida.

"Manusia berubah, Dazai. Sama sepertimu yang semula di Port Mafia, lalu pindah ke Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. Dari jahat menjadi baik atau sebaliknya."

"Selain itu, idealismemu juga menjadikan Kunikida-_kun_ selalu berjuang demi mewujudkannya. Kamu mengingatkanku pada Odasaku yang juga bertahan, agar tidak membunuh."

"Ketahuilah, kau hanya mencintai Odasaku yang kebetulan kau lihat di dalam diriku."

"Tidak. Aku memang mencintai idealismemu. Tanpa itu kamu bukan Kunikida Doppo, tetapi hanya Kunikida atau Doppo saja."

"Senja pun bertahan hidup, dan hanya sejenak, Dazai," ujar Kunikida menengadah. Jingga telah merona dengan sempurna. Keindahannya siap dipetik untuk menjadi kenangan, sebelum malam datang menenggelamkannya.

"Kenapa perumpamaannya pakai senja? Kunikida-_kun_ lebih mirip dengan siang."

"Suatu hal bukanlah siang yang selalu terang. Tidak melulu gelap seperti malam juga. Karena itu, senja lebih cocok."

"Jadi apa yang ingin Kunikida-_kun_ sampaikan?"

"Idealismeku juga seperti senja. Bertahan hidup meski hanya sebentar, terlihat indah, lalu menunggu gilirannya terbenam, dan meskipun terbit lagi perasaannya akan berbeda dibandingkan sebelumnya."

"Perasaannya menjadi beda, karena Kunikida-_kun_ melihat dengan cara yang lain."

Bukan lagi sebagai kebanggaan yang diisi dengan omongan kosong–Dazai bilang demikian, karena rencana Kunikida sebatas membuktikan diri dalam perkataan, dan perbuatan kecil–belum tiba untuk diakui kenyataan, maupun orang-orang secara menyeluruh. Sedangkan cara lain ini memandang idealisme dengan kehampaan, tanpa kepantasan dibanggakan diri sendiri atau diisi oleh segala hal yang dapat mewujudkannya.

Padahal tidak apa-apa walau masih omongan kosong. Kunikida tinggal berjuang seperti biasa, namun sedikit mengubah cara agar lebih tahu untuk menyayangi diri sendiri.

"Itu hal yang wajar. Apa salahnya mengubah pandangan?"

"Aku mendadak kepikiran, apa diriku bisa masuk surga jika berhasil mengembalikan idealisme Kunikida-_kun_?" Topik itu lagi? Apa Atsushi menurunkan ilham dari langit sana sampai Dazai bersikukuh?

"Pertanyaanmu membuat kepalaku pusing."

"Idealisme Kunikida-_kun_ adalah hal yang baik. Kalau aku bisa mengembalikannya, mungkin langit mau menghapus dosa-dosaku di masa lalu."

"Apa yang baik dari omongan belaka?"

"Selama memegang idealismemu, Kunikida-_kun_ sudah berjuang dengan baik. Tetapi, kamu harus mengubah sedikit caranya." Tangan Dazai menepuk bahu Kunikida pelan. Senyum sang pelaku menjadikan kalimat itu kian sulit ditebak.

"Kunikida-_kun_ terlalu banyak berlari. Sesekali beristirahatlah, terus lihat ke sekeliling. Bukan hanya aku yang mendukungmu, tetapi anggota lain juga."

"Kenapa malah kau yang sepertinya mendukungku?" Kesedihan Dazai begitu kentara, dibandingkan semangat yang ia tunjukkan lewat senyum. Wajar bahkan wajib bagi Kunikida untuk menghibur. Namun, ia tidak memiliki ucapan apa pun selain ajakan pulang.

Pulang jauh lebih baik, daripada menjebak diri dalam sebuah nama yang tak lagi mewujudkan sosok nyata-nya, bukan?

(Atsushi pasti tidak ingin menenggelamkan Dazai dalam duka berkepanjangan. Namun, jangan pula seperti Kunikida yang menganggapnya sangat wajar, sehingga tidak merasakan apa-apa)

Bernostalgia dan bersedih sewajarnya saja, agar tidak menimbulkan luka baru.

"Soalnya aku tidak ingin dihibur oleh dirimu yang sekarang. Kamu harus cerewet, baru diriku mau."

"Sekarang aku jadi curiga dunia akan segera kiamat."

"Suatu hari nanti, Kunikida-_kun_." Kelingking disodorkan pada Kunikida yang bertanya-tanya. Sekarang apa lagi maksud Dazai? Ditambah perkataannya itu ambigu.

"Maksudmu kiamatnya?"

"Bukan. Suatu hari nanti aku akan mengembalikan sifat yang ini kepadamu. Kunikida-_kun_ lebih pantas memilikinya dibandingkan aku." Menghargai kemanusiaan bukan peran cocok bagi Dazai–tidak akan pernah selama ia sendiri belum tahu, ingin menjadi 'manusia' seperti apa.

"Ralat, Dazai. Kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya padaku. Ubah saja agar sesuai denganmu." Janji tersebut diterima Kunikida yang mengaitkan kelingkingnya. Secara tidak langsung pula, mereka bersepakat pulang ke apartemen.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu Kunikida-_kun_ juga. Pedulilah seperlunya saja. Kurasa seperti ini tidak betul-betul buruk."

Dazai bisa menghargai nyawa, dan Kunikida tidak terlalu memberatkan pundak dengan menyalahkan dirinya–sifat mereka yang tertukar ternyata membawakan sedikit keuntungan, bukan?

(Senja telah menjadikan mereka akhir yang bahagia)

Tamat.

A/N: Saudade itu artinya perasaan cinta yang mendalam terhadap seseorang yang telah mati, atau terhadap sesuatu yang telah menghilang dan tak tahu kemana. di fic ini aku ambil definisi kedua yaitu yang (atau), di mana dazai mencintai idealisme kunikida dan berniat mengembalikannya. lalu soal OOC (?)kunikida di sini, itu sengaja karena aku ambil waktu setelah insiden bom. dan gambarin sifat dia yang realistis susah juga ternyata wkwkw. soal tukeran sifat, itu maksudnya dazai jadi lebih menghargai nyawa, sedangkan kunikida malah b aja bahkan anggap itu wajar (oke moga ini ga aneh)

Sebenernya awalnya itu harusnya DazAtsu, tapi ga jadi dan banting setir ke Kunizai. ide ini juga dikasih dari reav soal membicarakan "masuk surga sama neraka". dan ya ... kuharap kalian suka day 5 ini~ thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~

Balasan review:

Reav: PLIS REV AKU JUGA PALING SUKA BAGIAN AKUTAGAWA MASIH BAHAS DODOL. kesannya malah si akutagawa yang suka dodol dong wkwkw. DazAku berhak bahagia rev, percayalah itu~ dan semoga kamu bisa nemuin panutan lain soal fluff DazAku wkwkw. SPESIALIS FLUFF DI SINI SAPA? KENALANKU ANGST SEMUA HUEEE /plak. (makanya rev otak di setting yang seneng2, jan angst bae). ih aku masih berharap kamu bikin ide itu :( udah dibahas sih ya di grup, tapi tetep aja kalo-misalnya-aku-ambil-masih-ga-yakin. akutagawa sengaja ga dibikin ansos wkwkw (di sini malah dazai yang dibikin ansos sampe segala mempelajari ekspresi). TENANG AJA ANGST TETAP JALAN NINJA, THX YAK DAH REVIEW.

Dodol17: masih dungs kek, jangan lupa sering2 mampir review kemari biar saia semangat hehehe. untung kek moodmu naik, kalo turun tar aku disalahin. thx ya kek dah mampir, luph yu.


	6. Trap in Mistake

**Trap in Mistake**

**Chara: Mori Ougai x Dazai Osamu, Elise**

**Genre: Family**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC parah banget awas nyesel, typo, ada horor gadungan, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "dazai multiship" di tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 6: Schadenfreude/Storm**

* * *

Angin menyapa dengan suara keras yang mengejutkan jendela. Pepohonan di luar apartemen menari liar–mengikuti irama badai yang telah diperkirakan hadir, sejak kemarin sore di siaran berita langganan orang dewasa. Anak kecil sudah sewajarnya tidur kalau cuaca buruk–hitung-hitung meredakan ngeri, dan sebagai bonus ketakutan itu menjadikan seorang bocah bermanja-manja di pelukan papa dan mama yang hangat.

Badai bisa menjadi romantis bagi para keluarga yang hari-harinya terlalu biasa di luar. Namun, pandangan itu tidak berlaku bagi Dazai Osamu, karena mau bagaimanapun ia selalu bosan.

"Kenapa di luar harus badai? Padahal aku ingin bermain dengan Chuuya." Mereka biasa keluar malam, kok. Suka nongkrong di depan minimarket sambil minum susu, kemudian ribut sama yang mengaku-ngaku penguasa daerah tersebut.

Jadilah daripada terus mengerucutkan bibir, Dazai memutuskan menghubungi teman barunya itu lewat SMS.

_To: Chuuya_

_Heyyy, cebol~ Kamu sudah tidur?_

_To: Chuuya_

_Kalau enggak dijawab pantatmu nanti bisulan, lho~_

_To: Chuuya_

_Aku bosan! Badainya lama banget. Padahal geng yang kemarin belum diberi pelajaran~ Chuuya juga sudah janji akan membelikanku onigiri, karena kalah taruhan. _

_To: Chuuya_

_Jawab pesanku, dong -,- Masa sudah tidur? Wuuu ... Chuuya lemah~ lemah, lemah, lemah. Dasar cebol~ Tidur teratur enggak menjadikan kamu tinggi, kok. Cebol, mah, cebol~_

_To: Chuuya_

_Aku tahu kamu sudah membaca pesanku. Jadi-_

Buru-buru Dazai menghapus pesan ini begitupun yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Entah rasa bosan menjadikan dia bodoh atau apa, remaja lima belas tahun itu baru menyadari kalau bar sinyal di ponselnya kosong–sejak kapan pula badai bersahabat dengan barang elektronik? Suka atau benci Dazai terpaksa bermain gim ular-ularan. Mata kecokelatannya agak berkaca-kaca, dan sesekali ia usap gara-gara menganggu pemandangan.

Badai tidak pernah romantis untuknya, karena di tanggal sembilan belas Juni yang merupakan hari ulang tahun Dazai, tak seorang pun ingat atau mengucapkan selamat.

"Cih! Kenapa baterainya habis coba?" Ponsel lipat miliknya ditaruh di atas nakas. Dazai belum mau tidur. Ia ingin keluar dan nongkrong bersama Chuuya.

"Orang itu sudah tidur belum, ya?" tanya Dazai pada langit-langit kamar. Ingatannya sediki hanyut ke masa lalu, pada sebuah hari di mana seorang pria tua mengajak tinggal bersama.

* * *

_"Dazai-kun mau tinggal bersamaku dan Elise-chan?"_

_Dua minggu lalu, pria tua yang dimaksud mengutarakan niatnya, setelah Dazai melaporkan misi. _

_"Kenapa aku harus menyetujuinya? Lagi pula mendadak sekali."_

_"Tetapi aku sudah menawarimu sejak berbulan-bulan lalu." Ya. Dazai ingat namun berpura-pura lupa. Pria tua ini bisa menjadi konyol, apabila tersisa mereka bertiga saja–Elise juga berada di ruangan ini. _

_"Sudah kubilang Chuuya itu melantur gara-gara kebanyakan minum susu. Siapa juga yang kesepian? Lagi pula–" Elise tahu-tahu berdiri di hadapan Dazai. Senyumannya tampak riang, dan ia menyodorkan krayon merah, "Ayo bertanding menggambar! Chuuya sama Kouyou jadi jurinya. Kalau nilaiku lebih tinggi, Dazai tinggal bersama kami."_

* * *

Ya, begitulah. Gambar Dazai kalah bagus dibandingkan milik Elise. Janji adalah janji, sehingga ia (terpaksa) tinggal di sini. Mati karena bosan bukanlah tujuan Dazai, sehingga kakinya melangkah menuju dapur. Selain membasahi tenggorokan dengan air, ia tidak meniatkan apa pun lagi. Peduli setan mengenai pria tua itu sudah tidur atau belum. Toh, Dazai malas bertemu dengannya setelah dipikir-pikir.

"... nyalakan lilinnya, Rintaro."

Mendengar nama 'Rintaro' disebut, langkah Dazai terhenti sebelum tiba di dapur. Tubuhnya buru-buru balik belakang, meski terlambat karena tangan Dazai telanjur ditangkap oleh Elise yang membawa senter.

"Masuk saja. Osamu tidak perlu malu, gambarmu sebenarnya bagus." Ini hanya salah paham, kok. Siapa juga yang sebal karena dikalahkan bocah. Namun, Elise tak kunjung paham dan Dazai lelah menjelaskan.

Alasan Dazai malas menemui mereka adalah, karena baik Elise maupun Rintaro -Dazai mengenalnya sebagai Mori Ougai, memanggil dia 'Osamu' kalau di apartemen. Mereka tidak perlu seperti keluarga cemara di televisi. Lagi pula, Elise pasti melakukannya demi Mori–sementara motif pria tua itu tidak mungkin sebatas merasa, 'Dazai kesepian jadi kuajak tinggal bersama'.

Dazai tidak membenci Elise yang melakukannya demi Mori. Namun, Dazai merasa berhak membenci Mori, karena pria tua itu tak memiliki alasan jelas.

"Osamu-_kun_ belum tidur ternyata. Apa kamu mimpi buruk?" Alis Dazai berkerut mendengar panggilan tersebut. Kalau Mori yang bilang, malah amit-amit dibandingkan bikin kesengsem.

"Mimpi burukku adalah bertemu denganmu di Port Mafia, juga di apartemen ini," balasnya dengan nada sebal yang kentara. Dazai menarik kursi di ruang makan, dan lilin di tengah meja memperparah rasa heran.

Ulah absurd apa lagi yang Mori rencanakan? Elise memiliki senter. Kenapa harus menyalakan lilin kalau demikian? Sumpah. Dazai lebih memilih Mori Ougai yang licik, manipulatif, kejam serta logis. Jika sudah di apartemen, sifatnya yang mudah cemas dan ceroboh malah menjadi-jadi membuat geli. Belum lagi Mori ikut-ikutan memperhatikan Dazai, seperti yang ia lakukan terhadap Elise.

Jangan-jangan setelah ini, badai akan mengirimkan petir untuk menyambar apartemen mereka -mengira bos mafia terbentur sesuatu yang membuat sifatnya aneh.

"Akhirnya kita bertiga bisa berkumpul, lho. Osamu-_kun_ tidak senang?"

"Aku akan lebih senang jika Mori-_san_ keluar dari sini." Serius jelas. Buat apa Dazai bercanda dengan Mori? Mereka berkumpul di ruang makan saja sudah membuang-buang waktu.

"Pakai saja payung."

"Tetapi ini apartemenku." Ya, Mori memang benar. Namun, bukan Dazai namanya kalau tidak membalas. Toh, meski si bos mafia menjadi pak tua yang ceroboh, dan tukang cemas tetap saja ini keahliannya.

"Aku pasti keluar jika Elise-_chan_ tidak memintaku tinggal di sini."

"Jadi Osamu mau bilang permintaanku salah, dan menyuruhku keluar?" potong Elise sambil menggembungkan pipi. Mendadak Dazai bukan dirinya lagi, karena kehabisan kata-kata untuk melawan.

"Sebenarnya Osamu-_kun_ bahagia, kok, tinggal bersama kita. Tetapi dia _tsundere_."

Begitu keji ucapan Mori, sampai Dazai tersedak ludah sendiri. Yang _tsundere_ itu Chuuya, bukan dia. Apa mata si pak tua mendadak katarak, penyakit rabunnya kambuh atau bagaimana? Dazai tidak mengerti apa lagi peduli. Alasan ke dapur pun terlupakan, dan ia malas beranjak gara-gara pantat telanjur menempel dengan kursi–Dazai jadi curiga Mori melumurkan lem pada kursinya, agar ia tidak bisa kabur ke kamar.

"Sayangnya aku tidak melumurkan lem di kursimu," ujar Mori seolah-olah tahu Dazai menuduhnya demikian. Ah, ralat, mereka sering menebak pikiran dan jarang meleset.

"Boleh aku tahu kenapa Mori-_san_ menyalakan lilin, padahal Elise-_chan_ membawa senter?"

"Mumpung di luar badai, aku sudah merencanakan kegiatan malam ini. Memakai senter tidak akan seru, Osamu-_kun_." Mori menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Tak tanggung-tanggung pula ia mengeluarkan seringai andalan, agar suasana lebih mencekam.

"Pantas saja aku merasakan firasat buruk dari lilin ini."

"Aku yang memberi ide pada Rintaro, lho! Kita akan melakukan _creepy pasta_." Apa Elise harus mengatakannya dengan riang, walau cerita horor bukan hal menyenangkan? Tetapi terserahlah. Lagi pula Dazai insomnia.

"Baiklah. Untuk menentukan gilirannya kita akan hompimpa. Yang keluar duluan bercerita paling akhir."

Usulan yang adil, tetapi menjengkelkan bagi Elise. Perempuan cilik itu sudah pasti kalah duluan, karena Mori dan Dazai berakhir seri. Mereka terus mengulang hompimpa sampai Elise menguap bosan. Meski usia Dazai masih lima belas tahun, pola pikirnya menyerupai Mori yang kadang kala membuat Elise heran–kenapa Dazai tampak membenci Mori, walau mereka punya banyak persamaan? Namun, sepertinya Elise sedikit mengerti alasan Dazai.

"Kelihatannya Osamu-_kun_ ingin sekali mendapat giliran pertama."

"Jika begini terus Elise-_chan_ pasti keburu bosan. Karena Mori-_san_ yang menyarankan hompimpa ini, kau boleh bercerita duluan." Akhirnya mulai juga. Elise semringah lagi, dan mulai memfokuskan pandangan ke Mori.

"Pada suatu malam, ada seorang anak bernama Karl yang ditinggal sendirian di rumah. Orang tuanya sibuk bekerja. Entah pulang jam berapa ditambah malam itu terjadi badai. Karl sangat ketakutan, dan terus bersembunyi di balik selimut."

"Namun, Karl terpaksa pergi ke toilet karena panggilan alam. Ia pun menyalakan lilin. Anehnya adalah pintu toilet terkunci, meski tidak ada siapa pun selain Karl di rumah. Ia mencoba berbagai macam cara untuk membukanya, tetapi sia-sia saja."

"Karena tak tahan, Karl pun berteriak 'siapa di dalam sana?!' Tidak ada yang menjawab. Suasana tetap hening. Namun sejurus kemudian, Karl merasa seseorang bernapas di tengkuknya. Lilin yang ia nyalakan pun padam entah bagaimana."

Hening sejenak. Mori lebih dulu menatap pada Elise yang mengangguk, sementara Dazai menggidikkan bahu. Petir terus menggelegar di luar sana. Dinginnya udara seolah-olah menusuk tulang, membuat tubuh mereka menjadi berat. Suasana di sekitar berubah aneh. Napas ketiganya memburu, karena samar-samar ada suara langkah yang terdengar cepat dan gesit.

"Perlahan Karl menengok. Ternyata ada seorang wanita yang berdiri di belakangnya, dan memegang bahu Karl dengan tangannya yang tinggal tulang. Wanita itu berkata–"

_WHUSHHH ..._

Lilin di tengah meja mati. Ruang makan betul-betul gelap. Mereka tidak bisa melihat satu sama lain.

"Jangan dimatikan, Elise-_chan_. Pemantiknya sudah mau habis, lho."

"Bukan aku yang mematikannya, Rintaro."

"Bercanda juga ada batasnya, Osamu-_kun_."

"Mori-_san_ pasti tahu aku tidak pernah bercanda di hadapanmu." _Mampus, mampus, mampus_, batin ketiganya bersamaan. Baik Mori, Dazai maupun Elise merasakan geli di kaki mereka, dan itu terjadi terus-menerus membuat merinding.

Dengan cepat Mori menyambar senter. Pandangan mereka bertiga mengikuti bulatan putih yang pudar–baterainya nyaris habis membuat cahayanya redup. Belum sampai lima menit senter tersebut mati. Rasa geli berhenti mengganggu kaki. Namun, teror selanjutnya lebih mengerikan, karena suara itu bertambah keras bahkan berdengung di sekitar telinga–lewatnya sangat cepat memberi kesan ngeri yang mendalam.

_JEGERRR!_

_WHUSHHH!_

Kilat memberi penerangan yang dibutuhkan. Cahaya putihnya menyoroti tembok, dan sosok bersayap yang terbang cepat ke arah Elise. Rambut sang bocah digerayangi tanpa ampun. Elise teralu panik bahkan takut, sampai teriakannya tertahan di kerongkongan.

_JEGERRR!_

'Sosok' itu lantas mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi, seolah-olah menantang Mori dan Dazai yang bersiaga.

"Beraninya dia mengganggu Elise-_chan_." Tiga jarum suntik Mori keluarkan dari saku celana. Dazai bahkan mengeluarkan pistol, sembari terus mengacungkannya sampai sang 'sosok' membuat pergerakan.

"Mungkin ini berlebihan, tetapi–"

_JEGERRR!_

Bertepatan dengan cahaya dari kilat, 'sosok' tersebut menyerang mata kanan Dazai. Pistol di tangannya terjatuh. Ketidakberdayaan menjadikan Dazai memejamkan pandang. Ia bahkan menggigit bibir, sembari memohon-mohon agar teror ini berakhir.

"Diam di sana, Osamu-_kun_. Aku–"

_JEGERRR!_

Elise dan Dazai kini terbelalak, karena Mori turut diserang di bagian mulut. Mereka berdua sempat melihat sekilas. 'Sosok' itu memiliki tubuh cokelat mengkilat, sayap putih bening, kakinya banyak sekaligus bergerigi, punya antena panjang serta sepasang mata yang melotot.

"Kita tidak akan menang melawannya ... LARIII!"

Teriakan Elise membubarkan mereka. Dengan kompak pula, ketiganya bersembunyi di sofa ruang tamu. Setelah lima menit menunggu, Mori keluar lebih dulu untuk mengambil senter lain di meja. Entah gerangan apa lagi sampai pak tua itu menyalakan lilin. Dazai sudah lelah, juga muak atas kejadian di ruang makan–lebih enak tidur kalau begini.

"Tunggu sebentar, Osamu-_kun_. Masih ada satu sesi lagi."

"Heee? Aku lelah, Mori-_san_. Lagi pula, sudah cukup main-mainnya sebagai keluarga." Siapa juga yang ingin terlibat dalam obrolan? Mendengarkan _creepy pasta_ dan ketakutan bareng-bareng? Dazai semakin benci kalau begini.

"Kita memang keluarga."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Mori-_san_. Kau tidak perlu melibatkan Elise-_chan_ dalam keinginan bodohmu."

"Mengajakmu tinggal bersama adalah inisiatifku, Osamu. Rintaro tidak menyuruhku." Penjelasan Elise membuat Dazai memilih tinggal. Lupakan dulu soal kantuk. Masalah 'tinggal bersama' jauh lebih penting.

"Langsung saja. Boleh aku tahu kenapa kalian ingin mengajakku tinggal bersama?"

"Soal itu aku ingin melakukannya sejak awal, Osamu-_kun_. Hanya saja, kamu selalu kabur setiap topik ini kubahas." Sebelum menjawab Dazai menggeleng. Panggilan (sok) akrab dari Mori kian melelahkan lidahnya yang malas berkata-kata.

"Bagiku kau bukanlah orang seperti itu. Mori-_san_ mana mungkin menganggap seseorang keluarga. Aku mengetahui dirimu yang licik, dan sangat mementingkan kemampuan dibandingkan apa pun."

"Baiklah. Aku mengaku ingin mengadopsimu karena kepintaranmu."

"Lihat, kan? Mori-_san_ tidak akan–", "Tetapi, itu adalah keinginan dari diriku yang satunya lagi." Sejenak Dazai terbelalak. Benaknya tahu apa maksud Mori, karena sang bos pernah menjelaskan hal sejenis.

"Koin memiliki dua sisi, begitupun manusia. Osamu-_kun_ sudah melihat sifat jahatku di Port Mafia. Tetapi, bukan berarti diriku tidak memiliki hal baik yang bisa ditunjukkan."

"Bahkan aku tidak pernah memperlihatkan sisi baikku padamu." Dazai yang hobi bercanda, periang dan menyebalkan bukanlah pemandangan milik Mori. Mereka selalu serius setiap mengobrol. Hanya melempar seringai apabila keduanya tengah membaca pergerakan masing-masing.

"Memperlihatkan sisi baikmu tidak harus dilakukan pada semua orang. Jadi menurut Osamu-_kun_, apa aku salah jika ingin menunjukkannya padamu?"

"Kau salah jika berharap sisi baikmu dapat meluluhkanku."

"Mungkin aku sedikit mengerti kenapa Osamu membenci Rintaro." Tiba-tiba saja Elise angkat bicara. Pandangan mereka berdua tertuju, pada mata sebiru laut yang tampak serius.

"Kadang kemiripan tidak membuat seseorang senang. Misalnya saja aku memiliki boneka beruang yang sama dengan orang lain, rasanya tentu menyebalkan."

"Berarti Elise-_chan_ mau bilang aku membenci Mori-_san_ karena kemiripan kami?" Siapa sangka Elise yang sebatas perwujudan dari '_vita sexualis_' memiliki pemikiran menarik? Meski bocah perempuan ini adalah kekuatan milik Mori, kemampuan berpikir mereka sangat berbeda.

Mau bagaimanapun juga, Elise tetap bocah perempuan yang menggemaskan, suka makanan manis dan bermain boneka. Siapa peduli walau sebatas perwujudan dari bayangan Mori? Semua anggota Port Mafia termasuk Dazai menyayangi Elise.

"Kira-kira seperti itulah. Aku memang kurang mengerti, tetapi kurasa ini bisa membantu."

"Coba katakan. Aku ingin mendengarnya." Samar-samar Dazai menarik senyuman. Mori yang menyadarinya memilih diam, daripada kena sembur lagi oleh kalimat Dazai.

"Meski kalian berdua ibarat boneka beruang yang sama, tetapi tetap memiliki perbedaan. Anggap saja Rintaro adalah ayah beruang, sedangkan Osamu anak beruang."

"Pfttt ... aku tidak pernah menganggapnya begitu. Bos, ya, bos. Kenapa harus jadi ayah?"

"Jika Osamu-_kun_ mau kau boleh meninggalkan apartemenku besok."

"Ada apa ini? Kupikir Mori-_san_ akan keras kepala untuk mengadopsiku." Jelas bagus. Dazai tak perlu mengikuti drama konyol berkedok keluarga. Bisa lepas dari sisi baik Mori yang menurut dia, sangat tidak pantas.

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu yang keenam belas, bukan? Ayo kita rayakan sebelum Osamu-_kun_ pergi besok."

Eh? Ulang ... tahun? Dazai bahkan melupakannya, akibat merasa sia-sia jika tidak diingat seorang pun. Namun, sayang sekali karena orang itu Mori. Perkataan dengan kehangatan seperti tadi mustahil membahagiakannya, apabila Dazai mendengarnya dari seseorang yang ia benci.

"Sebenarnya aku sedih Osamu memutuskan pergi. Meski hanya sebentar, aku bahagia kamu menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami."

"Benar kata Elise-_chan_. Meski pada akhirnya kamu tidak mengizinkan kami menerimamu. Suatu hari nanti Osamu-_kun_ pasti menemukan orangnya. Tetapi untuk sekarang, apa Osamu-_kun_ ingin merayakannya bersamaku dan Elise-_chan_?"

"Mori-_san_ itu bos mafia, tetapi tidak bisa menyediakan kue untuk ulang tahun."

"Kuenya ada di kulkas. Jika Osamu-_kun_ ingin, ambil saja di dapur."

"Tantangan seperti itu tidak cocok untukku. Kurasa aku akan tinggal di sini sampai besok, untuk memakan kuenya." Memprediksi 'sosok itu' berada di luar kemampuan Dazai. Toh, siapa juga yang bisa menebak arah terbangnya kecoak?

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku memanggilmu 'Osamu-_kun_' sampai besok. Kita impas jadinya."

Untuk sekarang, Dazai mengaku bahagia karena kuenya. Siapa juga yang senang dengan sebuah lilin, badai di luar dan orang yang tidak tepat, apa lagi panggilan 'Osamu-kun'.

(Dazai menerimanya hanya malam ini dan besok, karena Mori sudah berbaik hati mengingat.

Tamat.

A/N: Cuma pengen bilang maaf kalo OOC banget. aku sempet riset karakter mori di wiki sih, cuma ... menuangkannya di ffn susah ternyata. jadi kalo ini OOC aku bakal bikin lebih baik lagi di next fic (ada ide ttg Morizai juga). awalnya mau pake referensi cocoknologi dari reav, dia bilang kalo elise adalah istri mori tapi meninggal, dan elise yg jd anak kecil adalah perwujudan dari istri mori. tapi kalo aku masukin itu, kujamin bakal sedih wkwkw. dan aku hanya pengen bikin fluff, meski ya ... absurd? kupikir bikin fluff bakal lebih cepet slse, tapi sama aja ternyata.

oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review atau sekedar lewat. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~


	7. Why Monster Born?

**Why Monster Born?**

**Chara: Dazai Osamu x Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, Nakahara Chuuya**

**Genre: Family, hurt/comfort.**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, ending maksa parah, alur kecepetan, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "dazai multiship 2019" di tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 7: Freudenschade/Monster**

* * *

"Ryuunosuke-_kun_ tahu kenapa monster diciptakan?"

Usai pertanyaan itu diajukan, hening kembali dipecahkan oleh suara televisi, dan kunyahan seorang bocah bernama Ryuunosuke. Cara makannya berantakan membuat nasi berceceran di sana-sini. Sendok yang telah disediakan pun jatuh ke bawah meja tanpa niat diambil, karena Ryuu lebih menyukai tangan untuk menyuap sosis, serta menjauhkan brokoli ke pinggir piring.

"Jawabannya sederhana sekali. Manusia sangat lemah sehingga menciptakan makhluk yang lebih kuat dari mereka." Brokoli yang Ryuu sisihkan digelindingkan menggunakan sendok, agar kembali ke tengah piring. Pandangan mereka bertemu sejenak. Ryuu tampak membenci perbuatan pria itu.

"Tidak boleh begitu, Ryuunosuke-_kun_. Kamu harus makan sayur biar gizimu seimbang " Sendok yang terjatuh diambil olehnya, lantas diberikan pada Ryuu. Bocah berpiama itu memiringkan kepala, dan sekadar memperhatikan pria di seberangnya.

"Cara memegangnya seperti ini. Ayo diikuti."

Contoh telah diperlihatkan. Hanya saja, Akutagawa justru menggigitnya membuat Dazai Osamu–pria di seberang meja menjauhkan sendok dari jangkauan sang bocah. Nasi dan lauk yang tersisa kembali Ryuu lahap dengan tangan. Entah masakan sesederhana sosis goreng terlalu nikmat atau bagaimana, Ryuu sampai menjilat permukaan piring begitupun jari-jarinya.

"Ya ampun~ Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan? Jika Mori-_san_ tahu Ryuunosuke-_kun_ kuberi makanan manusia, dia pasti marah." Skenario yang seharusnya Dazai ikuti adalah, ia mengurung Akutagawa di ruang bawah tanah. Memborgol kaki dan tangan bocah itu, lantas menyuntikkan obat penenang.

Mori Ougai adalah pimpinan di asosiasi ilmuwan Yokohama. Tiga tahun belakangan, Dazai bekerja di bawah komandonya untuk menciptakan 'mahakarya' yang suatu hari nanti, akan menyelamatkan umat manusia dari kepunahan. Dua minggu terakhir, televisi gencar memberitakan meteor yang sesegera mungkin menghancurkan bumi. Berita tersebut telah ada sejak dulu. Namun, semua menganggap remeh bahkan berpikir; 'itu hanya hoaks'.

Hanya Mori Ougai yang memercayainya, sehingga ia mengumpulkan orang-orang dengan memaksa mereka. Tiga tahun penciptaan 'mahakarya' itu jatuh-bangun, akhirnya berhasil dan diresmikan seminggu lalu.

"Memberi nama padanya juga kesalahan, karena aku semakin melukai diriku sendiri."

Guru IPA berkata hujan terbuat dari panas matahari yang membuat laut menguap. Uap menciptakan awan. Awan pun perlahan menjadi besar, dan menjatuhkan titik-titik air ke bumi. Namun, Dazai tidak memerlukan proses serumit itu karena ia hanya membutuhkan jam saku, untuk menciptakan gerimis di sepasang mata yang entah berapa lama lagi harus terjaga dalam kegundahan, frustrasi dan rasa lelah.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu soal ini, Chuuya? Aku jadi semakin takut untuk menemuimu di surga," tanya Dazai kepada selembar foto di jam saku. Wanita berambut senja itu memiliki senyum yang cantik, dan Dazai menyesal sempat melupakannya.

Selain wanita bernama Chuuya, ada juga dirinya dan seorang cowok berusia delapan tahun. Chuuya adalah janda beranak satu–bocah di foto ini merupakan putra semata wayangnya. Mereka menikah empat tahun lalu. Dazai jatuh cinta, karena Chuuya memiliki rambut yang cantik sewaktu dikuncir.

"Chuuya pasti kesepian, karena aku merebut _dia_ darimu. Di sana pasti membosankan. Tetapi, jangan pernah kembali ke sini untuk menghantuiku."

Jika Chuuya (juga) kembali, Dazai semakin tidak tahu alasannya hidup.

"Dunia yang ini lebih mengerikan, Chuuya. Kamu hanya boleh memarahiku saat aku tiba di sana."

Cita-cita Dazai bukanlah ilmuwan, walau ia mencintai IPA sejak kecil. Dazai hanya menginginkan peran sebagai guru menggambar, suami yang baik untuk Chuuya, dan menjadi heroin bagi bocah itu. Berkeliling dunia sembari Dazai membawa kanvas, palet, cat air serta kuas pasti menyenangkan. Ia bisa melukis berbagai pemandangan, sementara Chuuya bersenang-senang dengan sang putra.

Jam Big Ben pasti lebih besar dari jam di rumah, bukan? Meskipun Dazai sebatas melukiskannya di benak, khayalan itu tetap terasa salah karena Dazai tahu, ia tak lagi berhak memegang kuas setelah menciptakan 'mahakarya'

"Maaf, Ryuunosuke-_kun_. Aku hanya sedikit sakit. Apa kamu sudah–"

Hilang. Ryuu tidak ada di seberang meja. Televisi masih menyala, ketika Dazai memasuki ruang tamu. Sebatang krayon merah menggelinding ke arahnya. Ia pun tidak sengaja menginjak HVS yang berserakan.

"Ayo cuci tangan dulu. Nanti Ryuunosuke-_kun_ boleh–"

Tanpa menjelaskan apa pun, Ryuu memberikan krayon cokelat pada Dazai. Ilmuwan muda itu menerimanya–semakin bertanya-tanya ketika Ryuu menyodorkan HVS.

"Menggambar."

"Kutemani saja, ya? Aku tidak bisa menggambar."

"Menggambar." Tangan Dazai ditarik agar mendekat ke meja. Ryuu memperlihatkan HVS yang telah dipenuhi warna-warni krayon.

"Bukankah ini ..."

Ketika telunjuk Ryuu mengarah pada pigura di atas lemari, Dazai seketika paham apa maksudnya. Tangan sang ilmuwan gemetar membuat krayon di genggamannya terjatuh. Lutut Dazai bahkan melemah, dan ia terjatuh di hadapan Ryuu yang masih berwajah datar.

"Papa. Menggambar."

"Dari mana kamu mempelajari kata itu?" Kini telunjuk Ryuu terarah ke televisi. Acara yang semula berita telah berganti menjadi drama keluarga.

"Aku bukan papamu, tetapi tuanmu. Tuan yang menciptakanmu, sang 'mahakarya' untuk menghancurkan meteor."

"Papa. Menggambar."

"Berhenti, Ryuunosuke-_kun_. Kalau Mori-_san_ tahu kamu bisa bicara, kau akan disiksa."

"Menggambar. Mama. Papa."

"Bagaimana kalau menggambar anjing? Lihat. Seperti itu bentuknya." Adegan di mana bocah perempuan dan laki-laki mengejar anjing Dazai tunjukkan pada Ryuu. Bocah itu mengangguk sekilas, kemudian meniru Dazai yang tersenyum.

"Mama. Papa. Anjing."

"Hanya anjingnya saja. Lucu, bukan? Itu jenis labrador." Tidak. Dazai mohon jangan melebihi ini. Ia harus berhenti, karena Dazai tak ingin membiarkan luka menggerogoti napasnya di masa kini.

"Mama. Papa. Labrador. Anjing."

"Terbalik. Harusnya anjing labrador." Bodoh sekali. Terlalu idiot membuat Dazai kehabisan tawa, dan malah sesak yang mengisi dada. Tahu-tahu pula ia menangis, walau kali ini hujan bukan diciptakan oleh jam saku -melainkan dari kesalahan di waktu lalu, yang baru sekarang ini mendatangkan sesal.

"Anjing. Labrador."

"Ya. Benar begitu. Ryuunosuke-_kun_ pintar." Rambut hitam sang bocah dielus lembut. Dazai memutuskan beranjak, setelah memantapkan niatnya untuk mengulang hubungan mereka dari awal. Namun, Ryuu menarik ujung kaus Dazai membuat sang ilmuwan kembali berjongkok.

"Kenapa, Ryuuno– maksudku B714?"

"Papa. Menangis."

_DEG!_

Apa pun selama bukan telunjuk Ryuu yang ingin menghapus air matanya. Apa pun boleh asalkan Dazai berhenti diperhatikan oleh Ryuu. Apa pun boleh menghancurkannya, maka dari itu jauhkan Ryuu yang kehadirannya ingin Dazai berhenti sesali!

_(Namun, tidak satu pun doanya didengarkan. Dazai sangat takut sekarang. Menggigil sampai ia memejamkan mata) _

_PLAKKK!_

Sebelum telunjuk Ryuu menghapus air matanya, Dazai lebih dulu menepis lantas merengkuh Ryuu. Menangis amat deras seolah-olah esok air matanya akan kering abadi -tidak mungkin lagi turun barang setitik, karena memang Dazai meniatkan demikian. Benaknya sudah bertekad untuk hancur, sembari memeluk masa lalu di hadapannya ini. Salam perpisahan sengaja Dazai ucapkan dengan cara begini, agar ketika dikenang ia menjadi sosok seorang ayah.

* * *

_"Aku setuju untuk bekerja denganmu. Kenapa kau membunuh Ryuunosuke-kun?"_

_Sebelumnya adalah Chuuya. Kini giliran Ryuu yang terkapar di pelukan Dazai. Ia hanya guru menggambar biasa. Kenapa harus menjadi ilmuwan, demi menciptakan 'mahakarya' berupa monster? Menghancurkan meteor yang belum tentu jatuh ke bumi?_

_"Monster ini membutuhkan wadah seorang anak kecil. Putra angkatmu mungkin bisa berguna, Dazai-kun."_

* * *

Ryuu tak lebih dari kenangan yang bangkit, dan hadir sebagai hantu dari masa lalu karena sesungguhnya, bocah itu meninggal usai dibunuh Mori.

Jika seseorang bertanya, 'kenapa Mori-_san_ memilihmu?', maka Dazai menjawab, 'dia adalah guru IPA-ku di SMA'. Bakat sains Dazai terlalu sayang apabila disia-siakan. Intuisi Mori terbukti benar, karena Dazai menjadi pencipta 'mahakarya' setelah mereka gagal puluhan kali.

"B714 menyayangi papa?"

"Sayang. Papa." Entah Ryuu sekadar mengulang ucapannya atau serius merasa demikian, Dazai tahu jawaban itu lebih dari cukup. Seorang ayah harus percaya pada putranya, bukan?

"Jika B714 sayang papa, keluarkanlah _rashomon_ untuk membunuhku. Kamu tinggal memanggil nama monster itu, dan dia akan menjawabmu."

"_Rashomon_."

"Ucapkan juga dalam hatimu. B714 harus yakin, baru _rashomon_ akan menjawabmu."

"_Rashomon_. Bunuh."

"Awal-awal memang sulit. Tetapi–"

Pelukan Dazai gemetar, karena pinggangnya digores dari dua sisi. Dia tinggal mengarahkan Ryuu untuk menusuk jantung–sedikit lagi hingga Dazai bisa menebus kesalahannya yang kelepasan, memberi nama 'Ryuunosuke' pada monster ini–karena telah merawat, mengajari Ryuu cara memegang sendok, bahkan membiarkan ia menggambar foto keluarga di atas lemari.

* * *

**Hanya raganya yang seperti Ryuunosuke, tetapi dia bukan Ryuunosuke karena monster ini bukan putra Dazai dan Chuuya. Anak mereka hanya satu. Sudah mati gara-gara nasib melimpahkan kesialan pada keluarga kecil mereka.**

* * *

"Papa. Gemetar."

"Sebenarnya papa sedang demam, karena itu gemetar. Namun, B714 tidak perlu khawatir. Penderitaan papa akan segera berakhir, jika kamu menusukkan _rashomon_ ke-"

_Hiks ... hiks ..._

Suara tangisan? Dazai sedikit meregangkan pelukan mereka, dan mendapati mata Ryuu basah. Rashomon di belakang punggung Dazai bukan lagi monster bergigi tajam, melainkan bunga mawar yang menghadiahkan kelopaknya kepada Dazai. Tiruan kembang itu seolah-olah Dazai terima dengan jemarinya sendiri, lantas menghilang serta kembali pada tubuh Ryuu.

"Papa. Maaf. Bikin. Nangis. Papa."

"B714 kenapa menangis?" Apa karena Dazai berhenti memanggil namanya? Namun sejak awal, bukankah Ryuu tidak peduli karena dari seluruh kata yang ia dengar, 'Ryuunosuke' selalu luput untuk diingatnya?

"_Rashomon_. Monster."

"A-ah ... itu ... nanti B714 akan mengerti, kok. Mori-san yang bakal menjelaskannya padamu."

"Aku. Bukan. Monster."

"Namamu kan B–", "Aku. Ryuunosuke-_kun_. Kamu. Papa," ucap Ryuu menunjuk dirinya dan Dazai bergiliran. Mawar dari rashomon menjadikan lidah Dazai kelu, juga membuatnya bertanya-tanya kepada diri sendiri.

* * *

**Apa yang sebaik ini bisa dinamakan monster? **

**Yang sebaik ini hanyalah Ryuunosuke. Bagaimana Dazai tega menyebutnya monster? **

* * *

"Aku. Sayang. Papa."

"Maaf, Ryuunosuke-_kun_. Maaf ... papa juga menyayangimu sebenarnya." Menyayangi yang menurut Dazai tidak melulu harus dikatakan, karena jika diucapkan terlalu sering perasaannya menjadi bertambah jelas.

"_Rashomon_. Suka. Bunga. _Rashomon_. Baik."

"Nanti buatkan lagi, ya? Papa tunggu bunga darimu. Sekarang kita menggambar."

"Jam. Raksasa. Papa."

"Namanya Big Ben. Setelah semua ini berakhir, ayo ke sana."

Meski Dazai tahu ketika meteor berhasil dimusnahkan, Ryuu akan dibunuh oleh Mori.

Tamat.

A/N: Harusnya ide buat day 7 bukan begini. aku awalnya udah bikin cerita drabble tentang DaChuu, DaAku sama DaAtsu yang berkaitan dengan monster. tapi oh tapi, dokumennya hilang~ sayang banget padahal reav dah kasih idenya. gambaran juga dah lengkap, tapi aku emoh kalo disuruh nulis ulang lagi hehehe~ jadilah ganti baru aja. ini juga idenya dadakan banget, dapet dari pas lagi ngantuk2nya jaga toko.

oke thx buat yang udah follow, fav, review atau sekedar lewat, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~

Balasan review:

Vira: kuingin sujud sukur karena ternyata fic di day 6 enggak burik, dan malah menghangatkan hati hehehe. thx ya udah mampir. semoga enjoy juga sama ide dadakan di day 7 ini.


	8. Everything Gonna be Okay

**Everything Gonna be Okay**

**Chara: Dazai Osamu x Nakajima Atsushi**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort nyerempet angst kali.**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, alur kecepetan, feel ga kena, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "dazai multiship 2019" di tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 8: Free Day**

* * *

"Semua_ akan baik-baik saja, Atsushi-kun."_

Omongan tersebut hanya membawakan kekosongan padanya, karena Nakajima Atsushi tidak merasai harapan dari kalimat itu.

Mata nila Atsushi semakin tersesat dalam pencarian, setiap pandangannya menemui sepasang kakao yang menatap lembut. Ia tidak menemukan apa pun pada mata kecokelatan itu untuk menenangkan gundah di hati, menghapus sendu yang diam-diam menangisi luka, dan menghancurkan lara agar senyumnya kembali terbit. Menyaksikannya justru menjadikan Atsushi kian rapuh, karena ia semakin hilang arah.

"Ada apa, Atsushi-_kun_? Kamu lapar?" tanya seorang pemuda yang merupakan pemilik mata cokelat itu. Atsushi memanggil dia Dazai–seorang senior di Agensi Detektif Bersenjata tempatnya bekerja.

"Apa hari ini Dazai-_san_ berkunjung untuk mengatakan 'semua akan baik-baik saja'?"

"Semua memang akan baik-baik saja. Atsushi-_kun_ hanya perlu–", "Jika begitu kumohon pergilah dari sini," potong Atsushi cepat sembari memalingkan wajah. Kunjungan Dazai ke rumah sakit, dan penghiburannya mendadak memuakkan.

"Fokuslah pada pengobatanmu. Dengan begitu Atsushi-_kun_ akan sembuh."

"Rumah sakit tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka hatiku." Tiga bulan menjalani pengobatan, psikiater mana pun gagal menghilangkan penyesalannya. Masa lalu itu justru semakin jelas–bukan lagi bayang-bayang melainkan seolah-olah tampak di depan matanya.

Ketika Atsushi mengangkat tangan, pandangannya menyaksikan merah darah membasahi jemarinya. Sosok serba hitam akan menampakkan wujud di hadapan Atsushi, dengan luka cakar yang menggores dada. 'Dia' juga membisikkan sesuatu mengenai janji mereka, lantas menghilang setiap Atsushi berniat mengejar.

* * *

_Kenapa malah kau yang tidak menepati janji?_

* * *

Padahal Akutagawa Ryuunosuke–sosok serba hitam itu menanggapi janjinya dengan serius. Kenapa Atsushi malah tidak main-main dalam mengangkat cakar, dan membunuh rekan sekaligus rival yang seharusnya ia jaga?

* * *

_Maaf, Akutagawa. Aku tidak bermaksud membunuhmu dalam pertarungan kita._

* * *

Permintaan maaf tersebut kadang kala menghentikan Akutagawa. Ia tidak menerimanya ataupun diam, melainkan menjawab dengan jawaban lain.

* * *

_Pada akhirnya bukan aku yang diizinkan tinggal dalam duniamu._

* * *

Entah apa maksudnya. Setelah Atsushi berhenti mengangkat tangan, merah di jemarinya hilang begitupun siluet Akutagawa. Ia terus mengulang hal serupa, meski Atsushi tak melulu menemui Akutagawa dalam dunia yang kosong, gelap dan menyedihkan.

"Jadi apa yang Atsushi-_kun_ inginkan sekarang?"

"Akutagawa mengatakan sesuatu padaku." Pandangan mereka bertemu lagi. Atsushi mengangkat tangannya, dan bocah harimau itu kecewa karena tidak ada merah yang muncul.

"Dia sudah meninggal. Akutagawa-_kun_ yang sering kamu lihat itu hanyalah imajinasimu. Sadarlah, Atsushi-_kun_."

"Akutagawa berkata, 'pada akhirnya bukan aku yang diizinkan tinggal di duniamu'. Dazai-_san_ paham maksud dia?"

"Segala hal yang Akutagawa-kun ucapkan berasal dari imajinasimu. Jangan terpengaruh." Harus dengan cara apa lagi Dazai meyakinkan Atsushi? Dirinya yang keras kepala betul-betul memberatkan Dazai, karena ia bisa apa selain berkata-kata?

Jika begini terus, Dazai tidak mungkin menyelamatkan siapa pun. Jiwanya akan terseret dalam kehancuran, dan di akhir ia sebatas mengulang masa lalu–saat di mana Dazai menyaksikan kematian Oda Sakunosuke.

(Kematian Atsushi bukan kemungkinan yang mustahil. Malahan bisa saja, Dazai menyaksikannya meregang nyawa dengan cara yang lebih menakutkan)

"Tetapi rasanya sangat nyata. Akutagawa jelas serius."

"Kenapa Atsushi-_kun_ selalu membayangkan Akutagawa-kun dalam duniamu? Ada aku juga, lho. Setiap hari diriku datang menjengukmu. Masa tidak dianggap?"

* * *

_'__**Ada aku juga, lho', 'Masa tidak dianggap?', 'Kenapa selalu Akutagawa-kun?' **_

* * *

Kata-kata Dazai terngiang sampai mendatangkan rasa muak. Spontanitas menjadikan Atsushi memicingkan mata tanpa sadar. Dazai terkejut atas respons tersebut, meski sejurus kemudian bibirnya memaksakan tersenyum.

"Kumohon berhentilah mengatakan omong kosong, Dazai-_san_. Aku muak mendengarnya."

"Omong kosong apanya? Aku serius."

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak menemukan apa pun di matamu?!" Mendengar ketakutannya diungkapkan selantang itu Dazai terkesiap. Tangan berperbannya diangkat pelan-pelan, untuk menangkap wajah Atsushi yang makin tak karuan.

Emosi di wajahnya sudah campur aduk, tanpa Atsushi tahu apa yang ingin ia tunjukkan. Dazai enggan melihat pemandangan di mana Atsushi tertawa sekaligus menangis, karena jika demikian tak ada lagi yang perlu diperbaiki selain ditangisi sebagai penyesalan.

(Apabila tawa dan tangis bersatu, jadinya akan menangisi kebahagiaan sekaligus menertawai kesedihan. Mengerikan sekali, bukan?)

"Ja-jadi Atsushi-_kun _tidak percaya padaku?"

"Dazai-_san_ sendiri bagaimana? Selama ini kamu hanya menganggap kehadiran Oda-_san_, bukan?" Gerakannya terhenti. Atsushi bahkan menepis tangan Dazai, agar pemuda jangkung itu berhenti macam-macam.

"Kata siapa? Aku juga menganggap Atsushi-_kun_ berharga, kok."

"Matamu tidak bisa membohongiku dari dekat, Dazai-_san_. Bahkan sekarang aku berpikir, kehancuranku bukan semata-mata karena membunuh Akutagawa saja."

"Istirahat saja, ya? Aku belikan nasi kotak bagaimana?"

"Kehancuranku mungkin juga disebabkan oleh terlalu percaya pada omongan Dazai-_san_. Nyatanya sekarang aku tidak baik-baik saja. Kamu juga membohongiku dalam perkataan."

"A-ah ... itu ..."

"Aku memang bukan Oda-_san_. Tetapi ..." Air matanya Atsushi tahan dengan menggigit bibir. Jika Dazai tahu dia akan bertindak lagi. Kalau Dazai sadar Atsushi pun semakin terluka, karena Dazai bukan lagi hujan yang meneduhkan.

Ternyata Dazai adalah hujan yang diam-diam, menyimpan badai dalam keteduhannya. Atsushi berteduh di sana hanya untuk dihancurkan suatu hari nanti.

"Apa salah kalau aku ingin berada di sana, dan menjadi bagian dari duniamu? Pantas saja Akutagawa bilang, 'pada akhirnya bukan aku yang diizinkan tinggal di duniamu'."

"Ke-na-pa?"

"Karena Dazai-_san_ selalu tinggal di sini," ucap Atsushi menunjuk matanya. Bocah harimau itu bisa tersenyum karena ia beruntung, masih menemukan setitik kebahagiaan untuk dirayakan.

Sesaat pun bukan masalah. Pikiran Atsushi terus menyerang dirinya dengan beranggapan, 'ini adalah terakhir waktu aku bisa bersikap menyenangkan terhadap Dazai-_san_'. Entah esok, dua jam bahkan satu menit ke depan, siapa tahu Atsushi akan melupakan dirinya yang naif karena selalu memercayai Dazai. Mata sang harimau telah terbuka, dan menjadi jendela baru yang mempertimbangkan hal-hal lain–bukan lagi terpaku pada keindahan motivasi, apa lagi omong kosong sejenis 'baik-baik saja'

(Tidak ada seorang pun yang hidupnya baik-baik saja di dunia ini. Mereka menggunakan kalimat itu sebagai pelarian, dan kini Dazai tengah kabur dari tanggung jawab _menyelamatkan _Atsushi)

* * *

**Memang fisiknya saja cukup untuk menahan beban kematian Akutagawa? Apa Dazai pikir menyelamatkan itu cukup sekali, kemudian seseorang bisa berlarian bebas seolah-olah satu kesempatan telah memberi pengaruh besar?**

* * *

_Di awal memang 'iya'. Namun pada akhirnya, manusia yang setengah harimau pun bisa jatuh lagi–bahkan lebih dalam tanpa mengetahui ujung._

* * *

Kenapa pula malah Dazai yang mengambil peran menyelamatkan sekaligus menghancurkan? Dirinya tak habis pikir, akan bom yang diam-diam ia tanam di benak Atsushi.

"Atsushi-_kun_. Aku–", "Kumohon pergilah. Aku ingin sendiri untuk sekarang."

"Tunggu. Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku! Aku–", "Kalau aku ada di dunia Dazai-_san_, kamu tidak mungkin selalu mengatakan 'semua akan baik-baik saja'." Meskipun takut Dazai bersikukuh tinggal–berniat menghukum dirinya dengan melihat Atsushi pergi, agar nanti ia tak mengharapkan kepulangan atau merindu.

"Dunia bukan melulu tentang 'semua akan baik-baik saja'. Dazai-_san_ pasti menanggapi kemarahan, kesedihan, dan kekecewaanku dengan cara yang berbeda, jika aku memang berada di dalam duniamu." Tirai dongeng telah berakhir. Kehangatan tidak lagi singgah pada senyuman Atsushi–remaja tanggung itu memutuskan membuang kebaikannya, sebagai hukuman untuk Dazai selain menyaksikan Atsushi pamit terang-terangan.

"Pada akhirnya juga Dazai-_san_ yang baik-baik saja, bukan? Kamu tidak perlu pusing memikirkanku yang sudah jatuh, atau susah-susah mengulurkan tanganmu demi menolongku."

"..." Dazai membiarkan dirinya hancur dengan membisu. Lagi pula, mau berkata apa lagi karena dia sendiri sadar; **jalan menjadi baik telah tertutup untuknya**.

"Teruskan saja. Aku tidak ingin berkomentar apa pun lagi."

Pergi dengan cara yang buruk bukanlah melulu tentang kematian. Melainkan pula ditinggalkan ketika masih hidup, lantas dianggap seolah-olah mati–tak pantas dimasukkan dalam kenangan.

Tamat.

A/N: Oke singkat banget ya~ tadinya aku mau bikin Odazai yang terinspirasi dari "mata pisau" karya sapardi. tapi gak jadi karena aku kurang suka sama cara eksekusiku wkwkw. dan ya, ini ide lama banget sih. terinspirasi dari lagu eve "dunia ini bagimu", serta aku juga pernah obrolin tentang ini dengan reav~ harusnya sih dibikin 2k ya. tapi apalah daya tubuhku sakit semua wkwkw. entah kenapa juga aku udah puas meski jadi segini doang. btw ide soal "atsushi muak sama kalimat dazai" ini dari reav dan aku terinspirasi sangattt~

oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ mohon kritik saran ugha biar makin bagus next ficku. sampai jumpa di week yang lain~

Balasan review:

Vira: aku ga ada niatan gitu kok. oh atau anggap gini aja, ini tuh buat melatih hati biar kuat, gimana? itu kalo (misalnya) dibikin lanjutkan aku enggak mau bikin akutagawa tetep dirawat ama dajall sih wkwkw. atau ga si dajall malah mokad gara2 dia udah menciptakan mahakarya nya wkwkw. oke thx ya udah mampir~

Reav: anak ini sekali spam langsung 3 review. hmm aku gabungin ajalah. ye kali mau dibales satu2. pertama soal fic Kunizai, aku juga suka kok pas kunikida hilang idealisme dan anggota agensi jadi risih bahkan dazai wkwkw. soal deadline itu ku tak sengaja mengetikkannya kok~ lagian anak kuliahan emang always dikejar deadline kan WKWKW. nah iya kembaliin idealisme kunikida bukan soal surga neraka lagi, dan sbnrnya aku ga suka karena dazai mau balikin idealisme kunikida demi masuk surga, BODOH BANGET WKWKW. soal fic mori elise dazai syukurlah itu bagus wkwkw. aku rada malu mau publish. terus soal line itu, aku ENGGAK KEPIKIRAN. YA TUHAN RASANYA PENGEN MASUKIN WKWKW, tapi apalah daya dah telat. sedangkan di fic DazAku, butuh angst tak terkira aku tu biar akutagawa selalu ada jalannya disiksa /g. iya sih sayang banget ide 3 drabble ga jadi :( padahal aku suka ama konsepnya wkwkw. btw rev soal kalimatmu yang terakhir ... ITU GA MENJADIKANKU ISTIRAHAT. thx ya udah mampir~


End file.
